


War Is Hell

by starsinger



Series: Drunken Doctors and Policemen [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we go. As the title says, war is hell. Nine people have been targeted by Khan to be his “Honored” husbands and wives. One by one, they are kidnapped, and it is made to look like they are killed. Except one, the ninth, he thinks his friends are dead, and he is on the run, knowing he is being hunted, and he doesn’t know why. The beginning chapters will occur before the end of the last story. So, you will know what really happened to Jim and John. You may have noticed the inclusion of the characters “Gary Seven” and “Roberta Lincoln” (who was played by Teri Garr, famous for “Close Encounters of the Third Kind” and “Tootsie” among others). Isis is their “cat”. If you are curious as to whom they are, TOS episode is “Assignment: Earth”. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled down the original for various reasons, including the fact that:  
> A) It'll reappear later in the story.  
> B) I made a mistake and because of that, no one realized that I posted the first chapter. Please forgive me. Sigh. I'm off tomorrow! Yay!

_Saudi Arabia_

Khan entered his lower harem. Ten men and women from the countries he controlled laughed and talked and a few were even having sex all around him. He didn’t mind. These were the poor and wretched. Many of the men were living in slums or refugee camps. They had no prospect for marriage or jobs. All of the women had been targeted for “honor killings” or other executions under Sharia law. Khan had ended that immediately. Harsh punishments were handed out to those who tried to enforce their own version of law, and the people were allowed to come to him and have him serve justice. Justice was swift and equal. All in his harem were all handsome, beautiful and happy to be here. They were given a monthly stipend. The men sent the money home and the women spent the money on themselves.

A young beauty named Jasmine stopped by. Large almond-shaped brown eyes, light brown skin, and a large bosom, she smiled at him, “How are you today, my lord?”

Khan smiled briefly, “I am well, thank you Jasmine. I see everyone is entertaining themselves.”

“Yes, my lord, are you looking for Mr. Seven and Miss Lincoln?” she asked.

“Yes, are they here?” Khan asked.

“They’re in the bathing room interviewing Enduela, the newest addition. She’s still so scared,” Jasmine replied.

Khan nodded. Enduela was sixteen and beautiful, and had been saved from circumcision by just minutes by one of his irate female associates. The practice was barbaric, and the law was clear, if caught, the penalty was death, immediate with no chance of mercy. Any sex crimes, especially involving children and the elderly were also punishable by execution.

Unlike the rest of the inhabitants of the inhabitants of the bathing room, Roberta Lincoln, Khan’s secretary, and Gary Seven, strange last name, Khan’s Seneschal for lack of a better name for his position, were interviewing Enduela. Roberta was making notes on her I-Pad as Enduela answered Gary’s questions. Khan knew better than to interrupt this process. He would not force his newest wife into anything she was unprepared for, but he needed to know what she needed. Finally, they reached the end of the interview and looked up. Roberta smiled professionally as Gary stooped to pick up his cat, Isis. Khan found it odd that Gary owned a cat, a black one, who was the only being free to wander around the palace at will.

Isis purred at Khan as they exited what Khan called his “Lower Harem”. Gary deposited Isis on the floor and the cat rubbed up against Khan’s leg, purring. Khan smiled at the cat, briefly scratching behind her ears, before the small animal trotted away. “We have an inhabitant of the Upper Harem,” he told them. “She has been injured in a recent explosion and is being tended by my physician,” Roberta and Gary looked at each other before following him.

The woman being tended had auburn hair and pale skin. She was also nude, covered by light coverlet, and chained to the headboard. “What’s her name?” Gary asked professionally as the doctor looked after the young beauty.

“Rose,” Khan replied as Gary. “She has no memory of what happened to her. One of my associates found her wandering on the beaches.” Gary took her picture as was normal. It would help to identify her.

“Do you want anything done once I’ve identified her?” Gary asked.

“No, we’re at war now, she’ll be our guest for a while,” Khan replied.

They exited the room as Roberta ran through a database on her I-Pad, “Lieutenant Marla McGivers, United States Navy, assigned to the USS Nimitz.”

“The Nimitz was destroyed in an attack in the Persian Gulf a week ago, all hands presumed lost,” Gary murmured.

“Should we do something?” Roberta asked.

“No, we’re here to observe, for now. The time will eventually come for us to act,” Gary replied as the left the wing holding the Upper Harem. They had noticed the eight other beds in the room, but they had advertised their services as discreet, and discreet they would be.

* * *

_“We’re under attack, all hands to battle stations!” Lieutenant Borden called over the intercom._

_Marla grabbed her ear muffs and headed for the flight deck where she was expected to help direct aircraft traffic. A strong arm grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to the side. “I’m sorry, Lieutenant, but you are about to receive an honor you never expected. Her captor jumped over the side of the ship and swam out to a waiting boat where he handed her up._

_Marla’s first thought was to struggle and call out. As she watched though, planes and bombs converged on the USS Nimitz. In minutes it was a burning, sinking hulk. “Stop struggling, Lieutenant, no harm will come to you. Marla watched as another man approached her with a needle and she felt nothing at all._

* * *

“Yes, Bones, I’ll be careful,” Jim said with a chuckle. “How much trouble can I get into in a Pub?” Jim hung up his phone before entering the local pub. He spotted John and Gary sitting in a corner. “Hey guys,” Jim said as he slid into the booth.

“Hey, Jim, talking to Bones?” Gary asked.

“Of course, when did you last talk to Edith?” Jim asked with a chuckle.

“Five minutes ago,” Gary said with a chuckle.

“I talked to Carol a minute ago. Baby is growing fine. It’s a boy!” John said with a smile.

“That’s wonderful news,” Jim said. “You hear about the Nimitz?” he asked.

“How could we not?” John asked. “It’s all over the news. I’m shipping out for France tomorrow. Army and all.”

“I haven’t been told where I’m headed, yet,” Jim said. “Might stay here. I **am** Military Intelligence.”

Gary chuckled before speaking, “That’s considered an oxymoron in many circles, Jim.”

All three men laughed before Jim managed, “We’ll see after the war, won’t we?” Jim felt a cold shiver run down his back. He wondered if any of them would see the end of the war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technology in this chapter is consistent with the episode I mentioned in the last chapter with one exception. He had a typewriter that typed out what he spoke in that episode. I’m replacing it with technology we have today. Saying that, I don’t own Dragon, or Star Trek. We catch up with Bones and family as well in this chapter. Worf is sad.

Roberta’s heels clicked on the stones of the palace floor as she headed to her quarters. She was to meet up with Gary. He wanted her to do something. Go somewhere, probably. Thank god for 24th Century technology, she thought. She entered the quarters and went to the living space their apartments shared kicking off her heels on the way. She hated those shoes, and would probably need her sneakers and jeans before long. Gary was standing by a window speaking into a headset as the computer on the desk took his dictation.

“Oh, good, Miss Lincoln, you’re here,” he said with a smile after removing the headset.

“Where am I going today?” she asked. “I have two hours before Khan requires my presence.”

“You have your retriever?” Gary asked.

“Right here,” she said with a smile holding it up.

“Good,” he said. “You’re going to Iowa.”

“Iowa? Where in Iowa? Isn’t that where Captain Kirk is from?” she asked with a frown. She, of course, referred to a man from the 23rd Century whom they had run into some years before.

“Yes, you’ll be travelling to his home town as a matter of fact. You’ll be talking to his step-great many times grandfather. That particular grandfather had homosexual tendencies,” Gary stated. He didn’t look particularly disturbed by that information.

Roberta’s face creased with confusion, “I thought he fathered three children other than the ones his late wife left him with.”

“He did. So did his partner. The world will be in desperate need of children in a few years, and ways will always be found. No, you need to speak to Dr. McCoy, Carol Harrison, and Edith Mitchell,” Gary told her.

“Why?” Roberta asked.

“I don’t know. It may have to do with their descendants,” Gary replied. “Change clothes and I’ll transport you over.” Roberta nodded before turning back into her own apartment. She returned as Gary opened the secret room leading to a transporter room. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” She nodded just before she disappeared in a column of shimmering light.

* * *

It was 6 am in the Kirk house, and all was in its usual state of chaos, even for a Saturday morning. Charlie and Susie were watching Disney. Jo was practicing standing near Reina, who was doing her homework. Bones was headed to the prison in an hour. Carol had just padded down the steps. Tiberius and George were in the kitchen with Rachael making breakfast when the doorbell rang.

“Who the devil would ring the doorbell at this time of morning?” Bones asked as he answered the door. Fear caused his heart to speed up. There had been Chaplains in the area just the evening before, and with two servicemen abroad they were always afraid when the doorbell rang unexpectedly. Instead of a Chaplain, however, he found a young woman wearing a red sweater, pair of blue jeans, and red sneakers. Her blonde hair was immaculately coifed, and her nails were perfect as was her make-up. “Hi, my name is Roberta Lincoln. I’m with the Riverside Times. I’m here to interview families of active service members for an article I’m writing. Is this the home of Captain James T. Kirk and Colonel John M. Harrison?”

“Their families live here,” Bones responded. “Ma’am, I’m sorry, but I’m do to leave in an hour.”

“Oh, Mr?” she asked.

“Dr. McCoy,” Bones replied with an inward sigh. “Dr. Leonard Kirk-McCoy.”

“Oh, you’re his partner?” she asked as he nodded his head.

Bones’ mother’s voice proceeded to remind him of his manners. “Would you like to come in?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you,” she said as she followed him into the living room. The room was warm and inviting as Susie and Charlie looked briefly back to see who their visitor was and turned back to their show. “Oh!” Roberta explained catching a glimpse of Carol. “You’re pregnant! You must be Colonel Harrison’s wife?” Roberta asked hopefully.

“Yes,” Carol said with a soft smile rubbing her swollen belly. “We’re expecting our son in two months.”

“Congratulations,” Roberta said sincerely, hiding a sigh of relief. She sat on the sofa, “Do you know where your husbands are?”

“They’re currently in London,” George announced from the kitchen door. Tiberius followed them with breakfast. “Would you like to join us, Ms Lincoln?”

“Yes, please, I somehow missed breakfast this morning.” She sat at the table as everyone served themselves and ate. “You miss them, I assume. Do you know what they’re doing? You don’t have to tell me what it is, it may be classified.”

“Yes,” Carol said. “John is due to be shipped out soon. I don’t know where or when, just soon.” They watched as Roberta made notes on her I-Pad.

“Jim hasn’t received any orders,” Bones responded. “He’s doing what he can.” It was a surprisingly congenial conversation as they ended breakfast. “When will this article be in the paper?” Bones asked as he prepared to leave.

Roberta pulled out a card and handed it to him, “I don’t know. At the very least it will be on my blog next Wednesday.”

“Thank you,” Bones told her.

Edith Mitchell wasn’t home and that was disappointing. Roberta pressed the retriever and she returned to Khan’s palace. She glanced at the time and shook her head. She had fifteen minutes to change and get to the Upper Harem. Officially, she was to see what “Rose” remembered and offer any assistance she could. Other than unchaining her from the bed.

She entered the chamber and noticed Rose sitting up in her bed. “Hello, Rose, I’m Roberta. How are you feeling?”

“Confused. Why am I chained to the bed?” Rose asked.

“You’ll have to ask Khan,” Roberta replied. “Are you hungry?”

“No, I’ve been fed. Can I get some clothes?” she asked.

Roberta rose and walked to the wardrobe next to the bed. Pulling out various articles that looked distinctively “haremish” if that was even a word, she handed them to the woman. When she turned back around, she wore something that reminded of her of Disney’s Princess Jasmine in “Aladdin”. The sleeves buttoned around upper arms.

“I want to go home,” Rose whispered. “I just wish I remembered where home was.” Roberta rubbed her back sympathetically. She wished she had answers for her, but no one knew, or would divulge, that information.

“I know, Rose. I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next person is kidnapped, and someone is having surgery back home and Jim’s heart is sore that he isn’t there for them. Don’t own them.

Kevin’s heart pounded as he ran from the battlefield. He couldn’t understand what was happening. The general had called for troops along the Ukranian border for battle. He and his company marched their way across Europe to the border and joined in the battle. He had watched as the battle came to a draw before a yellowish gas drift over the battlefield. He shouted to his company Sergeant, Christopher Pike, warning him about Chlorine Gas and shouted for the troops to don their gas masks.

Kevin managed along with a few others to get the masks on in time, but they watched as most of their comrades choked to death as a result of the gas. Then, finally, figures emerged from the smoke. It was obvious they were looking for someone. They turned people over and prodded others. Finally, they found Sergeant Pike, who was still alive, and slung him over a shoulder after exchanging his shirt and dog tags with another soldier. Then, one of them looked at Kevin and pointed. None were wearing gas masks, and they ignored all the other figures around them who were still alive.

Kevin ran. He knew in that moment, fear. His mother’s face swam in front of his mind, urging him on. He found a boulder and stopped behind it. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He pulled out his gun and moved to look around the boulder. Something heavy landed behind him to find a large woman striding toward him. Before he could react she reached forward and looked at him, not pulling off his mask. “What’s your name?” she asked. “Your life hinges on your answer.”

“Corporal Kevin Riley,” he answered, his hands shaking so badly he dropped his gun. This woman wasn’t a normal human. She couldn’t be. She wasn’t wearing a mask and had to have leaped to the top of the boulder after he’d arrived.

“Good,” she said before taking the gun from him. She pulled out a two-way radio. “Mothership, we found another.”

The radio crackled to life, “Good, Shuttle One, bring him in. Khan will be pleased. We have two for the price of one.”

“Seems like a waste to kill all these people just for two people,” she muttered. She ripped off his dog tags and pulled off his shirt. She turned the gun on him. “Alright, Corporal, if you’re smart, you’ll live. Do what you’ve been doing to get here. March!”

Kevin held his hands up and turned away from her before obeying her. They emerged from the boulder to find another man. He was average looking, and was clearly waiting for them. He man ripped the mask off Kevin’s face before putting a cloth over his mouth. Kevin’s whole world went black and all he could think was his family back home who would never know what happened to him.

* * *

“Corporal Kevin Riley and Sergeant Christopher Pike,” Roberta mused as she identified the two most recent additions to the harem. “Why is collecting men and women?” she asked Gary.

Gary shrugged as both men started to wake. Khan had renamed them as Carlos and Mickey. Carlos was the older man and he stirred in his bed. “They won’t wake for another few hours,” Gary told her as Rose entered from the bathing room before moving to the wardrobe. She’d been released from the headboard, but the cuff and chain still gleamed from her left wrist.

“I wonder if they remember who they are,” she whispered.

“I don’t know what they do to them,” Roberta told her, “but I doubt it.”

“Do you know who we are?” Rose whispered.

“We don’t, Rose. It would be our lives if we told you,” Gary told her.

Rose nodded, “I’ll be here when they wake up. I’ll press the buzzer for you when they do.”

Gary and Roberta nodded as they left the room. Gary locked it behind them. “What game is Khan playing?” he muttered. Roberta shook her head, she didn’t know either.

* * *

On another continent a little girl was going in for surgery. A hole in her heart had been discovered. One that should have been corrected years before, but her neglectful father couldn’t be bothered. McCoy sighed as he talked to her as she lay in the bed before surgery, “Rachael, you’re going to be fine. We’ll be right here.”

“I want Daddy,” she said through the panicked hiccups she’d developed.

“Rachael, you know we can’t get him,” McCoy told her.

“Please, I want Daddy,” she whimpered. Bones reached into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, trying to ease her panic. “Mommy went to the hospital for surgery and never came back.”

Bones was stunned. All they had learned about her mother was that she’d disappeared. Was this really what happened to the woman, or had her father been lying to her all this time. She seemed to calm as an orderly entered the room to take her to surgery. “Rachael, honey, when you come back, we’ll be here. We love you.”

Bones followed the bed until they wouldn’t let him go further, then walked back to the waiting room. Jim would be waiting for word in England. Tiberius handed him the laptop he’d brought with him. Rachael was already so fragile, and Sassy, being allowed in as a service dog, lay by George’s feet. Harpie lay on the floor on the other side.

Reina, Charlie, and Susie were in school and Jo was being cared for by Nyota. The service letter had come through last week, but it hadn’t been for Spock, it had been for Nyota. She hadn’t been surprised, she was Air Force Reserve. She was home spending as much time with her family as she could. “Oh, GOD NO!” Tiberius proclaimed.

Bones looked up while his laptop booted up. “What is it?” he asked.

“That battle near the Ukraine. Christopher Pike is listed as one of the casualties,” he said.

Bones pulled up the article on the internet. Sure enough, the latest casualty reports had a list of those MIA and KIA. Sergeant Christopher Pike was there. “I thought he was a lawyer. Wouldn’t that have made him an officer?” Bones asked. A lump formed in his throat. This good, kind man had made his first weeks in Riverside less harsh than it could have been.

“He liked being a drill sergeant. I don’t believe it. Going to have to call Phillip, his partner,” Tiberius said. The hours went by, slowly. Each person lost in thought, Bones talked to Jim a couple of times as the time crawled by. Finally, a nurse came in.

“Dr. McCoy?” she asked, her lips were set in a tight line.

“Yes?” Bones asked as all the other joined him.

“Rachael came through the surgery alright, but we can’t get her to come out of the anesthesia. She keeps calling for her Daddy,” she told him as she led the way to the recovery room. Bones’ heart broke as he watched her toss and turn, calling for her father.

“I’m right here, Sweetheart,” Bones said desperately. “Come back to us, please.”

“I don’t think she’s talking about Donald,” Tiberius muttered. He picked his phone out of his pocket. “Jim, can you get somewhere you can Skype? Yeah, I think we need you to talk to Rachael.” Long minutes passed as they waited for Jim. Bones put his laptop on top of the bedside table as Jim appeared on the screen.

“Rachael, sweetheart?” Jim asked.

“Daddy?” she asked turning toward his voice.

“Yes, it’s me. It’s time to wake up,” he told her as Sassy jumped into the bed and licked her hand, nuzzling it frantically. Her hand curled around, scratching vaguely at the dog. Sassy whined and her tail thumped on her bed. “Come on, baby, open your eyes for me.”

Rachael’s eyes opened slowly as she slowly blinked at Jim. She reached a hand toward him, “I love you, Daddy.”

“Good, Rachael, I’m looking forward to seeing you when I return,” he told her gently. “I love you too,” he told her. Rachael sighed and Bones stepped away to allow the nurse and staff to do their jobs.

Bones watched with relief before he realized Jim was still there. “Bones?” he heard Jim ask.

“Yes, Jim?” Bones asked.

“I love you too.”

Bones put a hand on the computer, wishing he could reach out to his husband. “Never forget me, Jim, whatever happens, don’t forget me.”

“I won’t, Bones, you’ll always be in my heart.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read, it's about the end of this story.

Well, due to someone's fervent wish. I've written a rough draft of the last chapter. I've posted it in my livejournal account and the link is below. I've left it there instead of it here, because not everyone is going to want to read the last chapter before they get there with this story. It's a happy ending, I promise.

[Epilogue for War Is Hell](http://starsingertx.livejournal.com/12313.html)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see their captivity through their eyes. Don’t own them.

Mickey rose from his bed. He and Carlos had just started feeling up to getting up and around. He felt…safe and protected. He really had no other way to describe the feeling. He often woke with his heart pounding in his chest and drenched in sweat. He had no memories, but he woke thinking someone was chasing him.

Mickey and Carlos had loose, girdle type garments that wrapped around their waists and left everything else bare. That was fine by him, it was hot here, wherever here was. Rose entered from the bathing chamber nude. Mickey blushed. They were in close quarters and seeing each other naked was common. Carlos had no such inhibitions, in spite of being older.

As far as Mickey could tell, they were all good looking, extremely intelligent, and physiologically sound. He had no idea why any of them were being held. All he heard about their captor was his name: Khan. He was also told that he was honored to become part of Khan’s Upper Harem. Was there a Lower Harem? Weren’t harems filled with women? Did they allow same sex marriages wherever it was they were? Of course, if Khan was the ruler of this country, he could pretty much do whatever he wanted. Would Khan want sex? The thought didn’t cause revulsion in him, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for that.

The three inhabitants’ heads turned as the door unlocked and three people entered the room. A woman with light red hair, tall, and quite beautiful was pulled into the room. They all looked blankly at the two augments who carefully carried the woman to another bed, stripping her of her uniform and chaining her to the bed like the others. They carefully made her comfortable, leaving a light coverlet over her. “Gary and Roberta should be here soon,” Rose said quietly.

Gary and Roberta, besides themselves, they were the only constants in an otherwise monotonous existence. They looked forward to their daily visits and sometimes they brought Isis. Isis was their cat, if anyone could be said to own a cat. The two augments passed Gary and Roberta on their way out. Roberta took a picture of the new arrival as Gary turned to the other three. “Who is Khan?” Carlos finally blurted out.

“You’ll meet him soon,” Gary told Carlos. “How are you feeling?”

“Disoriented, confused, and oddly safe,” Carlos responded. “I still wake in a cold sweat,” he almost whispered.

Roberta made notes on her I-Pad. “Are we considered Khan’s spouses?” Mickey blurted out.

Gary and Roberta exchanged glances. “I believe so,” Roberta finally answered. “He’ll have to talk to you about that.”

They watched as the door closed and locked behind them. “Wonder what this Khan wants?” Rose finally muttered.

“Dr. Beverly Crusher, USN, widow of Commander Jack Crusher and mother of Wesley Crusher. She was aboard a British transport vessel that was recently sunk in the North Sea,” Roberta told him.

“She has a several times great-granddaughter who’s important in the 24th Century,” Gary mused. “Curiouser and curiouser,” he said. “I have to meet Khan, he’s meeting delegates from surrounding countries.” Roberta nodded, she had her own work to do. They parted ways knowing what they had to do was vital to the world’s and those captives held here in the palace, survival.

* * *

Worf came into the house and promptly lay down at Bones’ feet with a great big sigh. Hendorff shrugged, “I think he misses Jim.”

Bones didn’t blame the big dog, he missed Jim too. He’d received word from the State Department that he and his family, Carol, and Edith and her family were all invited to cross the Atlantic and visit their spouses. Reina was in a flurry of activity, getting everything packed and ready to go. They even made special arrangement for Rachael, George, Sassy and Harpie. Scotty even gave Worf leave so he could see Jim. He seemed melancholy in Jim’s absence.

“We’re going to see Jim soon,” he whispered to the big dog. Worf looked up and licked Bones’ hand before being distracted by Susie and Charlie who came running through the kitchen. He immediately got up and chased them out the back door. Bones started taking pictures.

“I’m looking forward to seeing Jimmy again, too,” Tiberius said, coming into the kitchen. “He’s been gone too long.”

“It’s war. We’re lucky we can go see him,” Bones responded. “I was rejected for the draft. Too old, and, apparently, I’m too nearsighted.” Tiberius gave him a sideways glance. “I wear contacts,” he admitted. Tiberius laughed and Bones joined in. In two days joyous reunions would begin. He just hoped it wouldn’t be the last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim, John, and Gary have a big surprise waiting for them, and it’s time for this story to earn its rating. Don’t own them.

The fifth addition to Khan’s harem was beautiful, just like the rest, “Lieutenant Jadzia Dax,” Roberta confirmed as the woman stirred under the coverlet. Khan had named her Jane as some sort of internal joke. No one knew what the joke was. Sharp eyes opened and fixed briefly on the pair at the foot of the bed before speaking. “Do you understand what she’s saying?” Roberta asked.

“No, not quite coherent,” Gary said.

“Where am I?” Jane asked.

“You’re safe, Jane,” Roberta told her. They turned and left the room.

“Do you have any idea who might be next?” Gary asked her quietly.

“Captain James Kirk, Lieutenant John Harrison, Colonel Gary Mitchell, Dr. Sam Beckett,” Roberta said.

“Probably not him, he’s been missing for years,” Gary said.

“Commander Deanna Troi,” Roberta finished. “That’s all I have. Are you sure we can’t intervene?” she asked.

“Not yet, Ms Lincoln, not yet,” Gary said before heading to his own quarters.

* * *

Wearing his crisply pressed and polished khaki uniform, Jim slipped from Headquarters and walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk, placing his cover back on his head. He sighed, in two weeks he’d be heading out into the war zone that had become southern Europe. John would be headed out on the USS Ronald Reagan in a week. As a fighter pilot Jim also qualified for a similar posting, but Command, in their infinite wisdom, decided they needed him in the field, gathering intelligence. He personally thought General West needed some intelligence. They were being beaten up, badly, and there seemed to be no way to stop the Augment advance.

A car came to a stop before him and Jim stepped back, momentarily confused. “Captain Kirk?” the sergeant asked. Jim nodded. “I’m here to take you to the airstrip. There’s a surprise waiting for you,” he told him.

Jim shrugged as he got into the backseat of the Hummer. He looked out onto the English countryside as he contemplated the upcoming mission. He wished he could see his family again, especially his husband. Who knew how long it would be before that happened again. The sergeant delivered him to the tarmac and promised that he’d be waiting here for him when he was done. Jim shook his head as he saw Gary and John there as well.

“Any idea why we’re here?” Jim asked. John and Gary both shook their heads. They watched as a military plane came in for a landing in the distance and taxied in their general direction. It was almost straight out of an old movie, a mobile stairway up to the door. Jim didn’t know what to think as an enthusiastic German Shepherd flew down the steps and practically knocked him down. “Worf!” Jim cried wrapping his arms around the grumbling dog. “What are you doing here?” he asked. He looked around to find Gary wrapping an arm around Edith and their children Mary and Lawrence. John was putting gentle hands on Carol’s protruding abdomen while her arms were wrapped around the back of his neck.

“Well, he didn’t come by himself,” Bones grumbled himself. Jim looked up to find his husband accompanying Rachael, who had taken the elevator to the ground, and the rest of his family and dogs coming down the ramp. Jim threw himself into Bones’ arms, kissing him soundly. “Didn’t miss me, did you?” Bones asked with a laugh.

Jim hugged all the kids, especially Rachael who was smiling with excitement. He picked Charlie up and reached for Susie’s hand as he lead the group back to the car. He discovered another Humvee had joined his. Tiberius, George and the dogs entered the second while Jim, Jo, Bones, Charlie, Rachael, and Susie squeezed into the second. Jim fussed over the kids as the Sergeant headed into London. They weren’t headed back to the military base, and Jim realized it as they pulled up to a hotel. “On the General, Captain,” the sergeant said flashing a grin. Jim slipped the sergeant a tip, even knowing he shouldn’t have. “Thanks, Cap!” the man said brightly.

Jim helped maneuver Rachael into her chair as a bellhop piled their luggage onto a carrier. “How long are you here?” Jim asked. His heart swelled with happiness.

“A week,” Carol said coming up behind them. “We’re going to need a nap, jetlag and everything,” she said with a laugh. Jo was waving her arms wildly, burbling the entire time.

“Is she walking yet?” Jim asked grinning at the little girl.

“Not yet,” Bones whispered as they went up to their rooms. Everyone decided they needed a nap and all headed to their rooms. Tiberius took Jo so Jim and Bones could have some alone time. Except Worf, he absolutely refused to leave Jim’s side. He settled himself at the foot of the bed as the room door swung shut. “I slept on the plane. Trick I learned somewhere. It was a night flight and made sure I could sleep during the flight.” He pulled Jim’s shirt from his pants. While he unbuttoned the shirt he whispered, “I love a man in uniform.”

Jim chuckled as Bones unbuckled his belt and trousers before letting them slide to the floor. “I love a man who likes to take control,” Jim whispered as he reached down Bones’ pants before dropping to the edge of the bed. He let his hand and the friction of the cloth enfolding Bones’ cock work its magic.

“Jiiiiimmmm,” Bones moaned. Jim pushed the pants down Bones’ hips leaving his erection free to the open air. Jim kicked his shoes and pants off without letting go of Bones cock, and slipped to the floor. Bones moaned as Jim’s mouth wrapped his lips around his cock. Jim felt Bones’ hands on his head and shoulder, fingers carding through his blonde tresses. Bones closed his eyes and did everything possible to not collapse. Jim’s warm mouth travelled up and down Bones’ shaft as his hand played with his balls. Jim was good at this as it slid all the way in. Bones moaned more as Jim continued his assault on his willing person. Jim’s face was at his pubic bone when Bones came. His warm seed coursed down Jim’s throat.

Jim rose and Bones realized that Jim had shed his shirt and boxers while he was at it. Jim turned around and put his hands on the bed. Bones reached into his pants pocket and found the lube before coating his own cock with its contents. Bones sighed as he pushed his way into Jim’s opening. He didn’t know when he’d be allowed to do this again, but he was grateful for this time together. He bottomed out and leaned forward to kiss Jim’s back. Jim shuddered with anticipation as he reached down and grabbed his own cock. Bones pulled out and pushed back in making Jim groan as he hit his sweet spot. The blanket under his hand bunched up as Jim’s hand clenched around it. Jim’s muscles were massaging his cock. It felt so good.

Bones nudged Jim slightly, “Up onto the bed, Captain. Do it slowly.”

Jim chuckled as he complied, Bones slowly followed, never breaking contact. Bones grasped Jim’s hips and pushed his way in and out again. He felt incredible as his cock slid in and out of Jim’s body. Jim’s moans soon stuttered as he came. Bones chuckled as he pulled out and lay down on his back. Jim straightened up onto his knees before straddling Bones’ hips. Jim took his time sliding back down Bones’ cock. Bones grasped Jim’s cock, helping coax it back to life as Jim settled onto Bones’ hips, reveling in the feeling of his husband inside him. Jim leaned forward and kissed Bones whose mouth opened up to Jim’s demanding tongue. Jim broke the kiss and rose up before plunging back down. Bones’ hips rose to meet him as they moaned together.

Bones tickled Jim’s balls before returning his attention to his beautiful cock. He coaxed and tickled it with his hand as Jim’s breaths came in short pants. Jim looked as beautiful and vulnerable as he did the first time in the hot tub so many months before. Bones moaned as Jim sped up his movements. Bones’ hips started a stuttering pace, unable to stop as he came deep inside his husband, who joined him once more. Jim collapsed next to Bones, spent.

Bones rolled over onto his side. Jim smiled as he realized Bones was still hard. Bones reached down and lifted one of Jim’s legs and hooked it over his own hip as he entered Jim. He loved this position best of all. This was when Jim completely surrendered to him. Jim let his hands fall quiet between them as Bones thrust into him. Bones pulled him close and kissed him. Jim’s eyes stayed closed as he opened his mouth inviting Bones in. Bones accepted the invitation letting his tongue delve into its velvety depths. He wondered about this relationship, wonderful as it was, how he had gotten so lucky. With that thought he finished, his cock going slack after the most intense orgasm he’d had in month. Jim moaned his agreement as he joined him.

Bones slipped out of Jim’s body and he pulled the younger man close. Jim’s hands went around his shoulders, hugging him close before letting go and snuggling up to him. Bones held him close while pulling a blanket around them. He was going to make the most of the time they were given, making sure Jim knew what he was coming back to wherever the army saw fit to send him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of his “wives” disappears and Khan finds her in an unexpected place. Unexpected unless you watched “Space Seed” anyway. Don’t own them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As she's a captive, it could be seen as dubious consent. Frankly, she was more than enthusiastic!

Those in Khan’s Upper Harem greeted him in different ways. Beverly, whom he named Barbara, pulled her covers up over her shoulders and watched him with anger. Jane pulled her knees up to her chest on the bed and never said a word. Carlos and Mickey had been given a deck of cards and appeared to be engaged in a game of Slap Jack. They glanced up, greeted Khan, and went back to their game. His newest acquisition, Donna, lay unconscious in bed. Her glossy black curls spread out across the pillow under her head. Closed eyelids covered black eyes and her clear, milky white skin made her an obvious beauty. He reached down and caressed her head. She was the only civilian in the Upper Harem, she had been physically removed from her home in Greece by the local constabulary. Her husband had done the smart thing and watched. Khan frowned, the man’s name was Riker, William Riker. He needed to make sure that the man and his family were cared for. Maybe he could ship them back to the United States, the man was from there anyway.

Khan frowned, she’d proven tougher than the others. She was a trained Psychiatrist and the training proved difficult to break. Khan sighed and turned to Rose’s empty bed. He was surprised. Rose had proven the most adaptive of the bunch. She greeted him enthusiastically every day, but today, she wasn’t there. He looked in the bathing room and the privy, but he could not find her. He returned to the main room and looked around. “Where is Rose?” he asked.

Finally, Mickey looked up, “Last I saw her she was listening at the door, and then headed for the bathing room. Is she not here?”

“No,” Khan replied. It was a puzzle. The door had been locked, as usual, when he entered. Khan shook his head. She’d found a good hiding place, wherever she was. He exited the room and found Gary and Roberta approaching. “Have you been in there today?” he asked.

The two of them looked at each other briefly before returning their attention to him, “Not since Donna was brought in last night,” Gary told him. “Why?”

Khan sighed, “Rose is missing.” They looked genuinely surprised. Pulling out his phone he called security, “No, start within the palace walls, if you find no sign of her, then start in the city…”

Roberta and Gary looked at each other. Gary sighed, “Have you found out who are newest guest is?”

“Deanna Troi, she’s a civilian from Athens, Greece. She’s married to an ex-American Army Captain, William Riker. They have two children,” Roberta told him. “She was apparently tagged by one of Khan’s augments and the local police arrested her. Her training caused her to ‘organize local resistance against the greater good’. That was the reasoning behind the arrest, anyway.” She turned to Gary who was unlocking the door, “How do you think she escaped?”

“I don’t know,” Gary mused. “I don’t think she’s gone far. Rose worshipped Khan every time she saw him.” Roberta nodded in agreement as they entered the room. Sure enough, the bed at the back of the room was empty.

* * *

Khan stormed down the hallway. Angry only began to describe what he felt. No one had seen Rose leave the room, and no one had seen her. The Lower Harem was practically deserted. A festival was being held in the city, and they were free to come and go as they pleased. Rose hadn’t been there either. He barely glanced at the guards who stood in front of his doorway. “Sire,” one of them said, after clearing his throat.

“Yes,” Khan said through gritted teeth.

“You have a visitor in your rooms,” he returned.

“You didn’t stop them?” he asked.

“She said she was your wife,” the guard returned.

Khan looked at the man. He was telling the truth, and there was a standing order that any of his wives and/or husbands would be allowed free access to his rooms. He sighed, wondering which of the Lower Harem was awaiting him. He opened the door to find the woman kneeling in front of him. It was Rose. He turned back to the door. “Go tell Gary that we’ve found Rose and call off the search. I’m not to be disturbed,” he told them.

“Yes, Sire,” they said.

Khan turned and approached the woman, “You come to me of your own free will?”

“Yes, Khan,” she replied looking at the floor. She wore a blue, flowing caftan. He reached down and tipped her head up using her chin. She looked up at him with adoration. Her hands rested in her lap as she awaited his command, completely submissive.

“What would you like to do? Show me,” he told her softly.

Rose surprised him by reaching into his robes and pulling out his cock. He watched curiously as she examined it and stroked it. Pleasantly surprised he watched as she eagerly examined him. Gentle fingers tickled the underside of his balls before her mouth engulfed the head. He closed his eyes as her mouth expertly travelled up and down his shaft. Her brown hair shown in the late day sun streaming in from the western facing windows. One hand lay in her lap as the other played with his balls as she brought him to the brink. She allowed him to cum down the back of her throat.

Khan opened his eyes long enough to watch her pull off his dick. “You have many talents,” he commented. “Stand up.” She stood. He raised her arms above her head and pulled the caftan off over her head. She wore nothing beneath. He smiled in genuine appreciation as he ordered her to the bed. She scurried gracefully to the bed where she draped herself across the covers. His breath quickened as he removed his own robes. He climbed onto the bed next to her and reached between her legs and discovered she was wet. “You’re ready for me. Have you been touching yourself?” he asked.

“I wanted to be prepared,” she whispered. He kissed her, hard, forcing her mouth open and his tongue into it. He pressed his body against her feeling her lack of resistance first hand. His hand played with her most private parts. She broke the kiss and threw her head back, eyes closed, and panting. He took further advantage of this by moving down to her breasts. His tongue played over the nipple before he drew it into his mouth and sucked. “Khaaaaan,” she moaned, her legs spreading wide.

Khan pulled his hand away from her before she came and she whimpered. He wasn’t turning away what she was freely giving, and slid between her legs. He leaned forward to stroke her cheek, causing her to look up at her before he slid into her body. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts against him as he thrust into her. Her hips moved to meet his as he rubbed against her jewel. He could feel her muscles clenching around his member, urging him on. He obliged pulling slowly in and out pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She cried out as she finally came, muscles clamping down on him sufficiently that he soon followed.

Khan rolled away from her as she snuggled up close to him. He pulled her head back with her hair and kissed her hard. She simply sighed letting him have her way. He wondered if the rest of his Upper Harem would be this easy. Somehow, he didn’t think so. Barbara and Carlos came immediately to mind for the most resistant of the bunch. But he would break them down, even the ones who hadn’t arrived yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary and Roberta take plans to ensure the safety of “Donna’s” family. Gary, John, and Jim plan to take their families on a tour of London, only, somebody won’t let Jim go! The rest of the “crew” start to arrive in London for the war to set the stage for the rest of the story. Word of warning, there are a couple of “Dammit Dogs” in here. lol Don’t own them.

“I’ve heard from Command,” Gary told Roberta quietly. She looked at him and arched an elegant eyebrow. He admired her ability to remain elegant in spite of the heat. “We need to get Captain Riker and his family out of London. They believe Khan has changed his mind about taking care of them.”

Roberta rose from the table. “Where am I taking them?” she asked.

“Alaska, he was never on good terms with his father, but his mother-in-law lives there, a Lwaxanna Troi. She’s a widow who moved there after her husband’s death,” Gary told her. He handed her a folder. “You’ll transport to the house in Athens, get Riker and their two children, hit the retriever back here, and I’ll transport them to Alaska.” Gary sighed, “I wish I could send his wife with him.”

“How long will we be here? How long will this take?” Roberta asked curiously.

“The Eugenics War lasted three years before the alliances started fracturing. It ended fairly quickly after that. It was a case of everyone wanting to be ‘Caesar’,” Gary muttered.

“Those poor families. All but one think they’re dead,” Roberta murmured.

“Let’s take care of the one who knows differently,” Gary told her.

Roberta approached a home in chaos. Far from a fool, Captain Riker had packed bags for himself and his children and was desperately trying to find transportation to Switzerland, which had maintained their long treasured neutrality. “May I help you?” Riker’s son asked. Taylor couldn’t have been more than five.

“I’m here to help you and your family get back to the United States,” she said simply.

Riker desperately grasped at the life-line presented by the strange woman. Shortly, she had the three of them in the living room. “Close your eyes, and don’t open them until I tell you to,” she told them. She pressed the retriever and everyone, their cat, Data, and their bags disappeared. Roberta looked around as she saw the transporter pad in the palace. Gary nodded as he pressed another button after tossing her a jacket. She slipped it on before they disappeared again. “You can open them,” she told them just as a handsome woman with dark brown hair and eyes turned at the sound of her voice.

“Grandma!” the little girl cried racing to the woman. Riker’s shoulders sagged in relief as he saw the sweeping vistas of home.

“You’re safe! You’re here! Will, where’s Deanna?” the woman asked. Roberta watched as Riker broke down and wept as he told her the story. Tears ran down her cheeks as Roberta walked away. She ensured no one was around before she transported back to the palace.

* * *

“I can’t explain how we arrived here, Lwaxanna. I just know I need to find her. She’s still alive,” he whispered.

“Will, I can’t tell you what to do. I will take care of Taylor and Samantha, whatever you decide,” the older woman told him.

“Draw up the papers to give you custody. I’m reenlisting. I have to find her,” he reiterated.

Lwaxanna looked at him. The house was quiet and dark. The kids were asleep. Riker had let the local authorities know he’d returned with two children. They would be enrolling them in school soon. Riker was thankful that Deanna insisted they learn English as well as Greek. He reached across the table and grasped her hand. “They’re safe now, Will. Do what you have to do. Save my daughter, their mother, and your wife.” He nodded.

“I’m going to bed. I want to be in England by the end of the month,” he told her.

Lwaxanna nodded as he left. “Come back alive, too, Will, we need you as well,” she whispered.

* * *

Jim and Bones lay in bed, kissing. They snuggled as Jim murmured, “Nyota, Spock, and Pavel should arrive in the next couple of days.”

“Spock, did he get called up?” Bones asked.

“Yeah, they signed Amanda’s custody over to his father, Sarek. Command has something up their sleeve. I don’t know what. There’s something strange going on, some people listed as dead may not be dead and are missing. They won’t say who. DNA and dog tags aren’t matching up,” Jim told him.

“Do their families know?” Bones asked.

“No, they could be wrong. John and I are both heading out to find out more of what’s going on. Nyota is staying here to coordinate it all. Gary will be following, eventually,” Jim said. “DAMMIT WORF! I NEED TO PEE!” Jim shouted at the dog. Bones laughed as Jim began to push at the large dog, trying to get him off his legs. Bones laughed as the dog grumpily moved. Bones lay back and admired his husband. Tall and handsome, shapely in all the right ways, his ass wiggled enticingly. Bones was about to get up and join him when a sharp knock sounded at the door.

“Gary wants us to meet in our living area in fifteen minutes!” Tiberius called.

“Thanks, Grandpa,” Jim called back. Bones and Jim quickly showered, shaved, and dressed as they went out. Breakfast was laid out and they sat down to eat. Gary entered with Edith and the kids, and John and Carol.

Gary rubbed his hands together, “Okay, guys. Here’s the lo down. Carol, John, I’ve made arrangement with a local hospital for an Ultrasound and a scan so you can hear the baby’s heartbeat,” Gary told them. Carol practically mowed him down with an enthusiastic hug. “Hey! We’re both married!” Gary said with a chuckle. “Jim, Bones and your family are going with me and my family on a tour of London. John and Carol, you’ll join us after your check-up.”

“I think you’ll just have to take Bones and the kids,” Jim said.

“Why?” Bones asked.

Jim pointed to his lap, “Worf won’t let me up. Dammit dog!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another member of Khan’s harem succumbs to his charms. Jim and Bones finally get Worf to let him go. Dubious consent starts here. Don’t own them.

Roberta sat opposite Gary frowning at the screen in front of her. “I can hear you frowning, Ms Lincoln,” he told her.

“I’m not entirely sure that’s possible,” Roberta responded, still staring at the screen.

“What’s put that frown on your face?” Gary asked.

“Mickey, aka Kevin Reilly,” she responded. “If anyone, I’d say he’s the next to go to Khan.”

“What makes you say that?” Gary asked, suddenly interested.

“Well, I’ve been looking up all our ‘guests’. Kevin, unlike all the others, has no family. He was orphaned in and incident similar to what happened in Jonestown years ago. He was three years old. He has no memory of parents or siblings. According to a friend’s blog, before the war, he was searching for purpose in life before he joined the Army, even having sex with both sexes,” Roberta said absently. “He has no spouse, no partner, and aside from a few friends, no one who really cares whether he lives or dies.”

“What about Rose?” Gary asked, sipping his coffee.

“According to her last boyfriend, she likes to be submissive. I imagine she sees Khan as the perfect person to submit to,” Roberta responded. Her frown continued to her coffee which had grown cold.

“We shall see,” Gary responded before leaving for his daily rounds. He had a lot to see in his job, and needed to start early. Rebecca was quickly behind him, grabbing her I-Pad and closing the door behind them. There had been no new additions to the Upper Harem, and none were expected as the next of Khan’s targets wouldn’t be in range for two weeks.

_Upstairs_

Mickey was the first to notice that one of the locked doors was unlocked. He furtively glanced around and saw the other occupants were occupied before slipping into the room. He turned and locked the door behind him, wanting this experience all to himself. A large bed dominated the room, draped with sumptuous fabrics and pillows in red and gold, someone could easily forget where they were in that bed. To the left he saw “toys” in all shapes and sizes. Some even had names on them: Rose, Barbara, Donna, Mickey, Carlos and three other names he didn’t recognize: Lewis, Jacob, and Gerald.

Mickey picked up the toy with his name on it. It was a dildo, he recognized it as the kind made to fit inside the anus. He turned a knob at the bottom and it hummed to life. Glancing around he also found a rube of lubricant next to the dildo and stood questioning whether or not he would indulge himself. The allure of the items in his hands drew him on as he padded across to the bed. Mickey soon lay down and ran his hand along his own length, imagining someone else doing it. It wasn’t enough, there really wasn’t anyone he could imagine being with here. He pulled out the toy and lubed it up. He’d done this enough to know what was needed.

It hummed to life as Mickey reached between his legs and slowly inserted it into his opening. His breath caught, this was so much better than just his hand. He slowly slid inside himself, pausing frequently to let his body adjust. It wasn’t a big toy, but it still required some adjustment. He let out a breath as the fingers that grasped the toy encountered bare skin. He then turned it on and nearly came all over himself. The high speed buzzing rumbled against his prostate, causing an instant and euphoric reaction. Mickey gasped his way through it, keeping tight hold of the object as his muscles clenched it, trying to draw it in.

Slowly, Kevin’s eager fingers drew it mostly out before plunging it back in. He grabbed his cock again, stroking it as the movement and the vibrations inside him caused him to gasp and moan. His head turned side-to-side as he rode the next wave, not wanting it to end. Just as he was about to climax his hand was removed from the toy and it was removed from his body. He whimpered and heard a low chuckle from a source he’d never heard before.

Afraid to open his eyes he felt another body press onto his. “Found my sanctuary, have you Mickey? Don’t worry, I’m not going to punish you. You did as I had hoped you would.” Mickey felt his legs being spread further apart. “Don’t resist me, you know you want it.”

Mickey bit his lip as a cock head nudged his entrance. Did he really want it? Did he really have any choice? This was probably his best chance for survival here, so he didn’t resist. The cock was considerable larger than the dildo he’d just been using, but it quite easily fit in his lube slicked passage. Mickey’s eyes flew open when a passionate kiss was glued to his own. The man was large, powerful, dark haired but pale skinned, Mickey found himself wrapping his arms around his shoulder and opening up to the kiss. The man moved within him and Mickey arched his back crying out in the other man’s mouth.

The other man slid his tongue into Mickey’s mouth and Kevin closed his eyes again. Strong arms keeping them both glued to the mattress as the other man’s body continued to pump into Mickey’s. The strength and power oozing from the very pores of this man caused him to submit to the pummeling he was receiving. The precise nature of the thrusts pushed him back toward the edge.

“Open your eyes and look at me while I cum in your body, Mickey,” the gentle voice commanded.

Mickey’s eyes flew open once more, looking into this man’s eyes. He let go of him as his lover grunted, pouring himself inside Mickey’s tight passage. Mickey soon joined him. “What’s your name?” Mickey asked as the other man rolled to the right next to him.

“My name is Khan,” came the answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberta has an attack of conscience over what’s happening, and she and Gary go elsewhere to have this conversation. Isis is just glad to be home. Hoping to get back to Jim and Worf and Bones in this chapter as well. Don’t own them.

Gary knew this was bad, Roberta was pacing. Isis was curled up in the southwest facing corner catching the sunshine and occasionally meowing in her catnap. “I don’t like this,” Roberta finally blurted out.

Gary set down the I-Pad he was holding, took off his glasses, and looked at his associate. “Like what?” he asked. He knew what she didn’t like. He didn’t really like it either. But if any of them were to survive…he left the thought hanging.

“I don’t like what’s going on upstairs, Gary. They’ve been kidnapped, locked up, and are probably being raped,” she muttered.

Gary stood and carefully glanced around. “We can’t have this conversation here,” he told her. She sighed. Isis’ ears perked up at the sound of the transporter room door opening and she woke up from her nap to follow them in. Roberta looked at him. “We’re going back home to have this conversation. I, we, can’t take the chance that this conversation will be overheard.” Roberta nodded as she stepped onto the pad. Isis soon followed and Gary shortly joined them.

Roberta sighed in relief as the cooler air of Gary’s Manhattan apartment wafted over the three of them. They left the room and walked into the living area. Isis promptly went searching for her favorite toy and started batting it around the linoleum floor. Gary handed her a drink as she sighed, relaxing into the sofa. She flipped her hair back from her forehead before looking at him again. “So, what can we do about it?”

“For the moment, nothing,” Gary responded dropping into the recliner across from her. “I have, though, composed an e-mail that will be sent in the case of the apparent death of one Captain James T. Kirk.”

“Nothing? What’s happening to them is…” Roberta shuddered. To be torn away from everything and everyone you love, have your memories suppressed, and then to forced to submit to a madman. She couldn’t even think about it.

“He’s not mad,” Gary told her. Roberta started, she hadn’t even been aware she’d said those words aloud. “He _is_ a psychopath, however, and that is why we need to tread very carefully around him. In the purist sense of the word, Ms Lincoln, they’re not being raped. No one is being forced, against their will, to have sex with him. Now, I understand that they really are. None of them, with the possible exception of Ms McGivers, would have been here willingly, even Mr. Reilly. In the end they will feel they have no choice,” Gary told her knocking back his drink.

“What about this e-mail?” Roberta asked.

“It’s to be sent to one Nyota Uhura, Special Operations. Upon receipt of this e-mail, hopefully, she will gather together individuals with specific skills and knowledge, and go hunting for her ‘dead’ friends. One of them will be Captain Riker, who knows his wife is still alive,” Gary said. “At least I hope he still believes she’s alive.”

Roberta stood, “I’ll go check and see if there are any messages.” Gary nodded. He knew to whom she referred. He found this task as distasteful as she. The only reason they’d agreed to it was so that a positive outcome would be found, for all of them.

* * *

“Captain William Riker,” Uhura said aloud, pondering.

“I something wrong, dear?” Spock asked.

“No, a last minute addition to our team. Army Captain who was living in Greece up until three weeks ago. He claims his wife was kidnapped by one of the Augments secret police. He’s joining us to help find her,” she shuffled the paperwork in her lap. She was particularly annoyed that one of her best agents, Jim was due to be shipped off a week after she landed. She probably wouldn’t have been so annoyed if she had been going with him.

“These are strange events, Nyota,” he paused as Chekov and Sulu walked by. Scotty snored across the aisle from them. He spoke in a low voice, “People appearing to be dead, but the DNA doesn’t match up. Whole warships destroyed and others in the same fleet left relatively unscathed.” Spock, of course, was referring to the USS Nimitz. “There seems to be no logic to these actions. DNA is not obscured that much by poison gas.”

“I know, Spock. The truth is, we don’t know if Sergeant Pike and Corporal Reilly are dead. All we have to go on are their dog tags. The Army is just being cautious,” Uhura responded.

“What about Commander Crusher?” Spock asked. “How many are going to go missing before we find out what happened?”

Nyota’s brown eyes met with Captain Riker’s intensely blue eyes as he boarded the plane. “I don’t know, Spock. Welcome aboard, Captain, I’m Lieutenant Uhura, and I’m in charge of this mission.”

Riker took the proffered hand, “Thank you, Lieutenant. Call me Will. It’s what my family calls me.”

“Except the ones who call you Daddy,” Uhura said with a smile. “Spock and I had our first child last year. A girl we named Amanda.”

“It’s difficult leaving them behind. Their grandmother will take good care of them,” Will said. “I’m sure you’ve been briefed about my situation.”

“Yes, do you know which nation these Augments came from?” she asked.

“I’m pretty sure they’re Khan’s friend,” Will said. “They were speaking Aramaic when they grabbed Deanna.”

“Aramaic? Are you sure it wasn’t Arabic?” Spock asked. Aramaic stretched back thousands of years, it was the language spoken in the region where Jesus of Nazareth was said to have come.

“No, it was Aramaic. I speak both languages, as well as Greek and English,” Will told them. I **might** just come in handy,” he said with a sad smile. Uhura suddenly wondered if his eyes would sparkle in happier times like Jim’s would.

“I have no doubt that you will, Captain. Better strap in, we’re about to take off,” she told him. In the back of her brain she wondered just what else the good Captain knew.

* * *

“Worf, will you get off me? Please?” Jim asked. He’d spent the better part of the day coaxing and cajoling the big dog, trying to get out of the room they were staying in.

Bones laughed. “He missed you, Jim. We all did,” he told him fondly.

“I missed you too, boy,” Jim said burying his face in the dog’s side. As if that was what the dog had been waiting to hear, he rose, licked the side of Jim’s face, and jumped down to the floor where he lay down and appeared to be taking a nap. Bones plopped down beside Jim and wrapped his arms around his husband. Jim stayed put, enjoying the feel of Bones’ strong arms around as well as his lips and tongue in other places. While tongues played, hands stayed where they should in case somebody came back unexpectedly. “I missed you too, Bones,” Jim whispered.

Bones stood, pulling Jim to his feet. “Let’s go see how much,” Bones said with a quirk of his eyebrow. Jim laughed and allowed him to be lead back to their bedroom. It didn’t take much coaxing to get Jim out of his clothes, and one hot slide later they were joined in perfect harmony once again. Jim wrapped his arms around Bones as he thrust himself into his lover. “Oh, god, Jim, you are so perfect,” Bones moaned wanting to lose himself in the moment.

Jim felt the sharp prick of Bones’ teeth on his shoulder, the sudden and abrupt pain as Bones bit down at the moment of his orgasm. It didn’t bother Jim at all, it sent him over the edge in the most fantastic orgasm of his life. It was almost as if Bones was claiming him for his own, and Jim’s reaction sent another flood from Bones’ own hard cock. Bones rolled over onto his back, not breaking their connection. Jim lay on top of him before reaching up to feel the bite. “Didn’t know you had that in you, Bones,” Jim said sleepily.

“Neither did I, Jim,” Bones replied with just enough energy to pull the covers up over them. He was suddenly grateful to Worf for not letting Jim go. Maybe tomorrow…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own them.

“IT’S A BOY!!!!” John roared as he and Carol entered the suite. Jim and Bones were sitting on the sofa with Worf warming both their feet. Both men laughed at John’s enthusiasm as Carol, also smiling, brought over the ultrasound pictures. A little circle with an arrow pointing to it had “It’s a boy” written on it.

Bones laughed, “Looks nothing like you, John. Takes his good looks after his Mom.” Jim laughed as John grumbled good naturedly at his friend. They sat and admired the fuzzy black and white pictures of the fetus as the rest of Kirk-McCoy clan piled in. Jim watched in gratitude as John sat and explained the picture to Charlie, Susie and Rachael.

The door sounded again. Jim looked at the room, “Anyone order room service?” No was the universal answer as Reina rose and opened the door. “Aunt Nyota!” Jim heard her cry as the girl threw herself into the older woman’s arms. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m being deployed to Europe a couple of weeks after Jim is with my team,” Nyota motioned to the people behind her. Jim noticed Hikaru, Pavel, Spock, Scotty and a man he didn’t recognize come into the room. Gary and his family followed closely behind before giving Nyota a big hug. “Everybody, this is Captain William Riker. He has some skills that might prove useful. His wife was arrested by Augments. He will hopefully help us finding some MIAs. John, what’s wrong?” Nyota asked.

“I’m being deployed at the end of the week with Jim,” he replied. “I received word today. I’m taking a chopper into France where I’ll be making my way south from there,” he replied. Carol was curled up in his arms, pressing her face into his chest.

“What about you, Daddy?” Reina asked.

“More conventional means, I’m taking the Chunnel into France where I’ll meet up with a couple of squads trained to move quickly and quietly looking for intelligence. You had any word, Gary?” Jim asked.

“A week after Jim and a week before Nyota. Something Special Ops, hush hush and all,” Gary said somberly. “Do you really think they could be alive?”

Nyota sighed, “We don’t know. We don’t even know where they might be held if they are. Don’t tell Phillip. I don’t want to get his hopes up about Chris,” Nyota said with a sigh.

“Understood,” Bones said.

“I will be staying here in England,” Spock spoke. “The teams will be keeping in touch with me so I can collate the evidence. I’ll have a team similar to that of Bletchley Park,” he spoke with quiet satisfaction. Jim nodded. They would become invaluable in the years to come.

The week passed more quickly than any of them could wish. Carol and John settled on Daniel Adam Harrison for their son. Jim and Bones were inseparable their final day as were John and Carol. Unfortunately, that night Bones received bad news.

“Thank you, we’ll be on a flight home tomorrow,” Bones sighed. “Mom fell and broke her hip last night,” Bones told Jim who held his husband securely in his arms. “She’s having surgery in the morning. Sarah will be there,” Bones said. “She was very cruel to me,” he told Jim

“But she’s your Mom,” Jim said. “Family’s family.”

“True,” Bones replied, kissing Jim passionately. They made long slow love that night. “Come back to me, Jim. No matter what happens,” he whispered.

“I will, Bones. I promise,” Jim whispered.

* * *

“We’ve been hit, Commander. We’re going down!” the young pilot shouted at John. John stared at the helicopter. Whoever had shot them down had the craft memorized. It was just enough damage to bring it down without killing everyone on board.

John closed his eyes and started to chant, “I’m sorry, Carol. Take care of yourself and our son.” He didn’t hear the sound of them hitting the ground. Pain and darkness rose up to claim him.

John roused to the sounds of voices. “If he’s dead, Khan will have our heads,” one person stated.

“I’m done making sure everyone else is dead. Damn!” came another voice. “Bring in the medvac. He’s got some broken bones, and a concussion.” Gentle hands checked his injuries. Unable to stop himself, John moaned in pain. “I’m sorry, sweetie. You’ll be alright,” John tried to move away from the voice. Unfortunately, it made things worse.

“You’re going to have to sedate him. He’s going to hurt himself more if you don’t,” said another voice.

“Water, please,” John whimpered. Hands checked his back and neck. He felt his head being raised and a straw being placed against his lips. The warmish liquid was bitter tasting, but it helped his parched throat. A warmth spread through his body as the pain lessened considerably.

“Stay with us, Commander, we need to make sure you don’t have a concussion. How many fingers am I holding?” John tried to concentrate on the hand, but couldn’t. He saw a VTOL land nearby and several people exit with a backboard and other equipment.

“You’re lucky you didn’t kill him!” one shouted. “Khan would have your head if this man dies!” John didn’t have the energy to groan as he was strapped to the backboard and someone started an IV.

“Sleep,” one kind voice told him. He felt the board being lifted as he slowly obeyed the command.

* * *

The attack didn’t come as a complete surprise. They had made their way into Macedonia, the Augment’s northernmost territory. Bullets were flying everywhere. Jim ducked. “We’re being attacked,” he called into his handset. “If anyone finds this, I don’t know how long we can hold here. Most of my platoon has been decimated.” Jim sighed. Then he started coughing. “Can’t breathe,” he gasped out. He watched as his men started going down. Whatever gas they were using was clear and odorless. No one could have prepared him for that. “Chemical weapons,” he gasped out before collapsing to the ground. He felt his throat beginning to close up.

“I thought you made sure he’d received the antidote!” someone called.

“I gave it to him myself,” he heard a slight humming. “Damn! He’s allergic to the combination of the antidote and the gas. We should have known this!” Jim felt the prick of a pen. “We need to get him back to the palace, now! That shot of Epinephrine won’t be enough!”

Jim clutched at his throat, his vision fading. Strong hands pulled them away and he felt something sharp at his throat. He tried grabbing at the hands. “Stop that, Captain. Or you will die,” another voice told him. A sharp pain cut into him and something felt like it was being shoved into it. His breathing immediately eased. “I’m sorry, Captain. When you wake up you’ll be much more comfortable,” the voice told him.

Jim faded into unconsciousness his thoughts solely on Bones and the family he was leaving behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’ve done my job. Khan is a despicable human being that everyone reading this story hates. Good to know! This chapter will do absolutely nothing to redeem in your eyes. But Gary and Roberta return and a surprise shows up on Tiberius’ front step. Don’t own them.

Khan leaned into the man up against the wall. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked. His cock proclaimed his excitement. He hadn’t expected this man to come around so quickly. In his other life he was happily married. Khan didn’t care if it was survival or some other reason, Carlos was in his bedroom and willing.

“Y..yes,” Carlos replied.

Khan gave a slow smile as he reached around and fingered the man’s cock. It had been flagging, but responded to Khan’s touch. Khan didn’t wait and thrust into Carlos, who moaned against the wall. Khan’s motions betrayed his excitement as the wall reverberated with their actions. Carlos met every thrust and moaned. Khan turned his head toward him and kissed him, frowning when he didn’t open his mouth. The man wasn’t completely giving himself to Khan, yet. That would come. Khan was very confident he had time.

Then they were interrupted. A knock came at the door. Both Khan and Carlos groaned as Carlos leaned his forehead against the wall. “What is it?” Khan snapped.

“Sire, Mr. Seven asked me to tell you that your packages have arrived,” the guard called.

“Packages?” he asked.

“Yes, Sire, two of them. That’s all he would tell me,” the guard responded.

“Thank you. Tell him I’ll be out as soon as I’m finished,” Khan told him.

“Yes, Sire,” the guard responded through the closed door.

“I’m not done with you, pet,” Khan told Carlos who straightened up and pressed his hands against the wall. Khan continued to thrust into the other man. Even the excitement of his newest acquisitions would not let him hurry this. He finally slammed into Carlos and let go, spilling his seed into the man. Carlos moaned as he followed. “Lie down in bed,” Khan told him. “I’m not done with you, yet,” he said. He watched as the man settled on his left side and seemed to slid into sleep.

Khan soon stood in the room of his upper harem. Seven men and women lay there, one in his room. the latest two, a blonde and a red-head, both men, had been delivered just that morning. These were his prizes. They had yet to find and deliver the ninth, but he had confidence that he would be delivered soon. The last man was a last minute addition to the list.

Khan walked to a spot beside the bed holding the blonde. Like the others, a light coverlet covered his nude body. A handcuff and chain linked him to the headboard. Khan cupped the blonde’s cheek and stroked it. Blue eyes opened, cloudy with pain and fear and no memory except one. “Bones,” he whispered.

Khan shook his head as the man in the bed next to him whispered, “Carol.”

Khan noticed the tube in the blonde’s throat, and the splints on the red-heads. “What happened?” he asked tersely.

“They ended up having to shoot down the aircraft he was in,” Gary told him. He received multiple injuries and was treated on-site before being flown here. A surgeon will be seeing him as soon as we’re done. What is his name?”

“Jacob,” Khan told him.

Gary made a note before continuing, “The blonde had a severe allergic reaction to the combination of whatever gas was used and the antidote used. They were there immediately and had to perform an emergency tracheotomy. The doctor said he should be fine, but it’s going to be weeks before either of them is fit for much. You’ll need to be patient. His name?”

“Thomas,” Khan responded. He looked at both men. “What about the ninth man?”

“I don’t know, Khan. I’m not involved in those operations,” Gary reminded him. Khan nodded. Gary turned and left the room.

Khan returned to his room to find Rose curled up next to Carlos. Khan smiled at the pair before joining them. Rose scooted over so he could lie between them. Both snuggled up to him. Rose gave him the full kisses he wanted while Carlos was still reluctant. Khan was confident that he had time as he too drifted into sleep.

* * *

Gary found Roberta sitting at a table labeling boxes. Gary gave her the wedding bands taken off the two recent arrivals that Khan expected him to dispose of. “This one is Kirk’s,” Gary told her. She inserted it into the box labeled JTK and inserted the other ring into the box labeled JMH.

“Khan expects us to destroy these, doesn’t he?” Roberta asked.

“My hope is that one day they’ll need these,” Gary responded. They had them for Jadzia, Deanna, Chris and Beverly as well as the two most recent arrivals. Roberta rose and took them to the transporter room. They were being left in the Manhattan apartment so they wouldn’t be found by Khan or his men. Isis hopped off the windowsill and wandered over to rub herself against his legs.

Gary reached down and picked her up and petted her. She purred contentedly while settling down in his lap. “My friend, I only hope we survive this ourselves,” he whispered.

* * *

“It’s not FAIR!” Reina wailed at Bones. “What’s going to happen to us?” she whimpered. Bones knew how she felt as he settled down on her bed and wrapped his arms around her. Reina’s cries were echoed throughout the house. “Why did they have to die? He wasn’t even able to have his own child!”

“I don’t know why, Reina, but you listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to you. You and your brother and sister will always have a home as long as I’m alive,” Bones told her. Her cries turned into sobs and eventually she fell asleep as exhaustion took over.

It had been a rough week. The day after they received word about John and Jim, Tiberius had passed away quietly in his sleep. It was like his heart was no longer in it. While planning the triple funeral George joined Bones’ mother in the hospital when he fell down outside on the ice and broke his arm. He lay there for fifteen minutes while Harpie frantically barked at the door, trying to get everyone’s attention. Frances was the one who found the pair and immediately called 911 while Bones immobilized the arm. He had missed the military funeral for his father, son, and friend. Tiberius had served in Viet Nam and deserved the service as well.

Bones lay Reina down and covered her up and left the room. Carol stood outside the room and watched him. “You’re such a good father, and a good man,” she told him rubbing her belly. “I’m changing the name of my son. I’m naming him after his father,” she told him. Bones opened his mouth to say something as the doorbell rang.

Outside a young woman stood with a boy of about three years of age. “Are you Dr. McCoy?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said looking at the boy. He was blonde haired, blue eyed, and could have been Jim and George’s twin. Carol stared at them as well.

“My name is Angelica. I heard Jim was…was…” she sobbed. “We had a fling a few years ago, and I didn’t tell him I was pregnant.”

Frances came to the door and blurted out, “Angelica?” Bones relaxed. One of the adults recognized her.

“Hi, Miss Frances, I’m sorry. I can’t take care of him anymore. I’m about to get married to a wonderful man, only he doesn’t want James. I thought he should go to his father’s family,” she told them. Bones didn’t hesitate and held out his hands to the little boy who started to cry when he was taken from his mother. “I love you, James. Come find me when you’re old enough,” she told him before handing over his bags of stuff and turning back down the snowy drive.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days with young James. Also, number 9 begins to suspect he’s being hunted. Don’t own them.

Bones wished he could say James, or Jimmy as he would come to be known, settled in quickly and quietly. Unfortunately, the first night he cried for his mother. Bones’ heart broke for the little boy. He lay in his crib for an hour before Reina picked him up and took him to her bed. This was after a fussy dinner and a disaster for a bath. He kept crying and even Worf padded over to try to comfort him.

Oddly enough, it was when Bones took the little boy to his own bed that he stopped crying. He clung to Worf with one small hand and Bones with the other. Bones kissed his forehead before finally falling asleep himself. The next morning he fed Jo in the highchair, while holding Jimmy in his lap. “With so many fosterlings why do we have only one highchair?” Bones grumped to Harpie who was sitting next to his chair. It reminded him that he was picking George up from the hospital today. Aurelan and Sam would be coming over to see George when he got home. Aurelan was now six months pregnant and George was looking forward to his first real grandchild. Little did he know, Bones thought.

Bones left Jo and Jimmy in Frances’ capable hands as he drove the snowy roads to the hospital. Frances had changed the tires to snow tires two days before it started snowing proving herself very capable. Reggie had stuck around and over the summer had helped with the farm. Bones had no doubt whatsoever that he would take over when planting when Spring rolled back around. The neighbors had been helpful in many ways. They babysat when everyone had other things to do, the neighbor’s kid had been out shoveling the snow out of the driveway. One girl had spent an afternoon making snow angels with the younger kids.

Bones and Reina agreed to keep Jimmy out of the picture until Sam and Aurelan came over. They explained that they wanted to surprise George and company with Jimmy and they were to say nothing. Jimmy himself almost gave it away as he came running around a corner only to have Reg running after him and scooping him up before he could collide with his grandfather. “Sorry, George, Worf got away from me,” he told the man before heading upstairs.

“It’s alright, Reg,” George told him. “I wonder if I could adopt him,” George said. Bones chuckled as he guided George to a chair. Harpie heaved a big sigh and lay down next to him. George reached down with his good hand and caressed the canine’s head. “Didn’t you say Sam and Aurelan were coming over?”

“They should be here any time,” Reina told him. The doorbell rang and Sam and Aurelan piled through the door. Carol laughed as they compared bellies, but Bones could see the flash of jealousy as she watched Sam curl a protective arm around Aurelan. Bones laid his own arm around the grieving widow and kissed her cheek. She smiled as she showed them into the living room where a fire was roaring. Frances came in with some hot chocolate and George’s pain medication. Watched George painfully seek the cup placed beside him. The confident man replaced by a shadow of himself by the recent deaths he had endured.

Bones looked up to see Reina standing in the doorway with Jo on her hip and Bones walked over to find Frances standing a little ways back with Jimmy in her arms. Bones kissed Jo and turned to the living room. “Guys, we have a surprise. We need Sam and Aurelan to close their eyes first, please,” he asked them. The two complied as Charlie and Susie bounced excitedly in their seats.

Bones took Jimmy from Frances and walked over to George and placed the little boy in his lap and knelt beside them. George’s good arm went around the little boy who stuck his hand in his mouth and looked up at the man who looked so much like him. “You can open your eyes now,” Reina told the other two. Aurelan and Sam both gasped as they beheld the child.

“Who is it, Bones? It’s not Jo,” George said. Aurelan’s hand covered her mouth her mouth as she started to cry. Sam looked at the little boy mouthing “My nephew?” to Bones who nodded.

“Angelica showed up here three days ago. She was the woman Jim had a fling with right after Erin left him,” Frances’ voice filled the living room. “She told us she was getting married and could no longer care for her child, James Tiberius Kirk, Jr.”

George pulled the child close to him and gentle embrace and rubbed his cheek against his soft blonde hair. “My grandson,” he whispered. “Such an angel is your mother. I don’t know how we could ever thank her,” he whispered. His tears fell into the child’s hair. Sam and Aurelan came over and touched the little boy who looked at all the new faces and the love emanating from them. Bones took Jo from Reina and smiled, basking in the glow of a family who was coming back together.

* * *

Gary found the remains of the helicopter first. He was going into the war zone alone, and reporting back to Nyota. No one had gone to investigate the chopper, not even to pick up the bodies until given the all clear. “Ny, it’s official. Everyone’s here except John. I can’t imagine he didn’t sustain injuries, and all the bodies’ throats have been have been cut,” he called to her.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I know John as well as Jim. He’s not here,” Gary sighed. “You’re not going to relay this information, are you?”

“No, I don’t want to get her hopes up. What about Jim’s last known position?” she asked.

“Not yet,” he told her. Days later he found Jim’s two squads and sighed. Jim wasn’t there, but his recorder was there. He pushed play.

“Can’t breathe,” he heard Jim gasp out. He heard people talking over Jim’s desperate moves for air.

Then, something was said that chilled him to the bone. “Are you sure the other one isn’t here? We have Kirk and Harrison, but not Mitchell,” a female voice could be clearly be heard saying.

“No, Gary Mitchell isn’t here,” came a male voice.

“Our information says he won’t be on the continent for another few weeks,” came another male voice. “We have time, even if Khan is impatient.”

“Ny, I need to be pulled out. I found some information that you need to know,” Gary said into the radio. “I know who their next target is.” He knelt on the ground suddenly grateful to his friend wherever he was.

“Who?” Uhura asked.

“Me.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on, as tough as it is for them. On the other side of the pond, Gary rejoins the team and they make plans. Don’t own them.

“Gary Mitchell…” the voice said once more into the quiet room. Gary hit the stop button. He was back in London. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. It could be Edith grieving back in Riverside along with Carol, Dr. Phillip Boyce, and Dr. Leonard McCoy.

“Well, what does this tell us?” Nyota said into the quiet room.

“They’ve been targeting specific people for capture,” Spock said. “Jim, John, and Mrs. Riker are among those taken. Who else? Chris? Is he there as well?”

“Where is there?” Sulu asked.

“Saudi Arabia is where Khan is located,” Nyota replied. “I’d guess at the royal palace in Riyadh. Were there any survivors of the royal family who could help us getting there and into the palace?”

“I’ll contact the embassy here in London,” Riker spoke up. “I think I heard some of the younger princes and princesses were spared. It’s worth a try.” Riker sighed, “You do realize we have to get through five war zones before we get to them, right?”

Nyota sighed, “And we’ll have someone with an enormous target on his back.” She nodded.

“You’re right, Ny, I’m not staying behind. I want to find our friends,” he said quietly.

* * *

“Daddy?” Susie asked. Bones was still getting used to the kids calling him that. They had started it right after Jimmy had come into their lives. “There are some people here to see you,” she said.

Bones sighed. He’d seen military people all up and down the street the past few weeks handing out draft notices. He knew this was coming. He set Jimmy down in his playpen and turned follow Susie down the stairs. As expected two Army officers stood in the living room. “Dr. Leonard McCoy?” one of them asked.

“Yes,” Bones said with a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry sir, but we have to give you this. It will give you your instructions for when and where to report,” he said. Both men nodded their heads and left.

“Well?” George asked.

“I’m to report to the Iowa City Veteran’s Hospital for duty starting in two weeks,” Bones said with a sigh. “It’s due to my having lost a spouse to this war and the children and other ‘dependents’ living in this house that I’m not leaving,” Bones said with a sigh. Reina stood nearby holding out her hand. He grinned as he handed over the letter.

Reina gave out a long sigh, “He’s telling the truth, Grandpa. His military deployment is about 15 miles from here.” She looked at him. “I have news, as well. Mr. Finner, my school principal, told me today that I’ll be graduating in June. It’s a year ahead of schedule. I wish Daddy could be here to see it,” she whispered. “They’re handing these out to women, too, they’ve gotten so desperate,” Reina said. “Do you think I’ll be getting one of these?”

“They haven’t lowered the minimum age of 18, Reina,” George told her. They’d all heard the rumors of this. “Have you thought about college?” he asked.

“I’m going to go to the local community college and get my Associate in Science and then I’ll see from there,” she said. “The military will be paying for it anyway as a surviving dependent, and I have saved up money I’ve been receiving.” Always practical Reina decided not to go far.

“That’s an excellent decision,” Bones told her. Upstairs he could hear Jo start to cry. “She probably needs changing and I need to get to the hospital and tell them what’s going on.”

* * *

Bones went to find Dr. Puri and couldn’t find him. Frustrated he found himself in Dr. Phillip Boyce’s office. “I’ve been drafted,” he told the other doctor. “That’s the bad news. The good news is it’s at the VA hospital over in Iowa City.”

“I’m too old to be called up for the draft,” Phillip told him. “I know Abel will be sad to see you go. Maybe we can keep you on as a consultant.” Phillip got up. “Jim told you that he and his family were in a car accident when he was a teen, and that’s how George lost his sight?” Bones nodded, not sure where this was going.

“Jim wrote a diary until he met Erin, and he left it with Chris. He stayed with us until he was able to move in with his Grandfather, Tiberius. I think you should have this.” He pulled out a diary from one of his many drawers. “It was Jim’s while he stayed with us.”

“Thank you,” Bones told him as he turned the diary over and opened it. It held the following inscription:

_To the dark haired stranger of my dreams:_

_I don’t know who you are, or even if you’re real. If you are and are reading this, thank you. I only know that I will love you more than life itself._

_Jim Kirk_

“I…we hadn’t even met yet,” Bones said.

“I ran across this last night, when I saw the inscription, I knew you had to have it,” Dr. Boyce said with a heavy heart.

That night Bones lay in bed. Jimmy slept quietly beside him. He stroked the boy’s back as he murmured softly.

_Dear Diary,_

_I’ve never written in a diary before, but my therapist said this was a good idea. After two weeks in a coma, I have finally awakened to find myself alone. Mom is…is…she’s dead, diary. We were in a head-on crash and she didn’t survive. Sam is still in a coma and they don’t know when or if he’ll wake up. Dad is blind. I don’t remember the accident. I remember screeching wheels and Mom screaming and then nothing. It’s probably just as well._

_My right leg was broken in three places and was operated on while I was unconscious. Grandpa T told me he couldn’t take care of me alone until I’m healed. Uncle Chris and Uncle Phillip have agreed to take me in. I’m so glad. It was that or a children’s home. I’m not up for that, I know I’m not._

_I had a strange dream last night. I dreamt of a dark haired man with kind eyes, and he was putting a wedding ring on my finger. I’m confused, who is he? Can I fall in love with a man? I like Billy Carnie, but do I like guys that much? I guess we’ll find out. I somehow wish I was as sure as Karu. He and Pavel love each other so much. I’m kinda stuck on women, right now. I guess I’ll just have to see where life takes me._

_Jim out._

Bones sighed. He wished he was as certain then as he was now. Maybe he’d have avoided so much heartbreak. Except, he wouldn’t have Jo. That was worth everything he’d gone through before he’d met Jim. He dropped quietly off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to be honest, I pictured Khan being more brutal than he has been with his Upper Harem. I’m not sure how much I can stomach of it. But, I can glaze over just how bad he gets. So, taking a poll. Are you willing to put up with how bad it gets? Let me know. We’re not there yet. I also promise that you won’t be sending the peasants after me with pitchforks and torches when I’m done with this story! Honest! Jim’s recovery has a setback, and Bones tries to get on with his life. Don’t own them.

Jacob awoke in a strange room. His arm and leg hurt horribly. When he looked down he found them in casts. He looked up to find a woman with black glossy curls, black eyes, and milky white skin looking down at him. She was also naked. “How do you feel?” she asked.

“I hurt,” he admitted. “Where am I?” he asked.

“Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, you’re at the royal palace from what I can tell. We’re in the Upper Harem of Khan Noonien Singh. I’m Donna, do you need help to the bathroom?” she asked.

“Upper Harem?” Jacob asked. “Yes, that would be helpful.” He looked at her apprehensively as he realized that he too was naked. She motioned to someone on the other side of the room. Two men, also naked, approached him.

“I’m Carlos,” the older man told him. “This is Mickey,” he pointed to the other man.” They pulled motorized wheelchair in to view. “We’ll help you into it and show you to the bathroom.”

“I don’t have any clothes,” Jacob told him.

Carlos sighed, “You’ll get used to it. There are four men and four women with room for one more.” They carefully maneuvered him into the chair. He looked over to the next man where a pale blonde lay. A machine sat beside him helping him breathe through a tube in his throat.

“What happened to him?” Jacob asked.

“Thomas? We don’t know. He had a bad reaction to something that required the machine,” Carlos replied as he showed him into the bathroom. He noticed two more women bathing nearby but also that the johns nearby were in stalls. The whole ordeal tired him and he was ready to go back to bed when they returned. “Do you remember anything about before you came here?” he asked.

Jacob tried, wracking his mind, but all he could come up with was a blonde woman and a name, Carol. Jacob shook his head, “Nothing, I remember nothing.” The other two men turned away from him as a well-dressed woman came in.

“Hello, Jacob, I’m Roberta Lincoln,” she said seating herself next to him. “How do you feel? Are you in any pain?”

“Yes, a fair amount,” he told her.

Roberta picked up a container next to his bed. She also pressed a device on the bed and he exhaled as the head was raised. “These are pain pills that the doctor left for you,” she said, showing him the bottle. “Would you like to take some?”

“No, thank you,” he replied. “Could I have some water?”

Roberta handed him a cup of water and he drank, somewhere between a sip and a guzzle going down his parched throat. Roberta watched as he drifted off to sleep. She rose and looked at the blonde, remembering the night before when she’d been called for the emergency.

* * *

Someone pounded on their doors. Roberta awoke and threw on a robe before answering it, “Please, ma’am, Khan asks for your presence upstairs.” The girl seemed to be begging her. Roberta didn’t even bother with shoes as she joined Gary, also in a robe, in the flight upstairs. They found the door to the Upper Harem unlocked.

They skidded to a halt in front of Thomas’ bed. He had gotten worse, not better. He was turning blue, unable to breathe. Khan was frantic. “Get the doctor!” he yelled as people scurried about. Roberta slipped around and grasped Thomas’ hand as his blue eyes opened and looked at her. He was frightened, she could tell. She stroked his arm as the doctor entered.

The doctor was efficient. He ordered the nurse to bring in a machine and listened to Thomas’ chest. “A lung has filled with fluid,” he announced. “I need to insert a tube.” Gary watched as the doctor and nurse quickly used the stethoscope to find the spot. He inserted it and the other end into a bag and waited. Thomas’ breathing seemed to get better, but it was still labored. “Sire, I must put him on a ventilator, directly from the tube in his throat. There’s nothing else I can do.” Roberta looked at Gary who looked at her and nodded. She kept rubbing his hand as she pulled out a syringe from her pocket. It was small and she surreptitiously inserted it into a vein on Thomas’ hand, emptying it into his vein before pocketing it before either Khan or his doctor could notice.

Thomas was successfully put on the vent to everyone’s relief. Gary watched as Roberta turned away to survey the room. Khan softly told the ill man, “You will be first husband, Thomas. Stay with me for the honor I give you.” Roberta barely managed to control her facial muscles as they rose and left the room. Crisis averted. Roberta really wondered what Khan was thinking, this was no honor for any of the Upper Harem.

* * *

Bones watched. Reina was sitting in front of Jo talking to her in soft words. She leaned in and kissed the little girl’s forehead as Jo reached forward with an equally gentle hand and touched the green stone hanging from a silver chain around her neck

Reina laughed, not stopping the questing hand as Jo showed surprising patience, looking at the stone in her hand. Reina picked Jo up and cuddled her in her arms, rocking her back and forth, singing some nonsense song that seemed to just pop into her head. Jo’s eyes drooped as she dropped off to sleep. Reina looked up and saw Bones. He was wearing the Navy uniform of a Lieutenant. “You look very handsome,” she told him.

“I’ll be back tonight,” he told her.

“I know. The VA isn’t exactly like a regular hospital,” she sighed.

“Yeah, at least I’ll get paid for it. Joss and her wife, Marie, are due in today. You’ll see them settled in?” he asked. They were only going to be here for a week.

“I’ll be here,” Reina told him. “Are you going to start dating again?” she asked curiously.

“The wound is too raw, too open for me to think about finding someone else, Reina. I don’t know,” he told her.

Reina nodded as Charlie and Susie came charging downstairs. Bones would take them to school that day. Sarah had become a live-in care-giver, looking after not only Jo and Jimmy, but George and Rachael, who was coming around the corner with Sassy in tow, as needed. It was too soon. He couldn’t think beyond the pain each day brought as he woke up to an empty bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a mix. Bones gets a call asking for a talk about the “birds and the bees” from an unexpected source. The person in question soon implements their plans. Don’t own them.

It was 1900 hours when the phone call came in. Bones needed to start thinking in terms of military time, instead of 7 pm. “Daddy, it’s a call from England. Uncle Hikaru wants to talk to you about the birds and the bees? I thought he’d been married?” Reina asked rather confused.

“He was, and has a little girl,” Bones replied absently. Somehow, he didn’t think Sulu was talking about male/female relationships. “Hey, Karu, how are you doing?” Bones asked.

“Hey, Leo, I know it’s late,” the other man replied. “but you’ve been in the kind of relationship I’m interested in pursuing. I didn’t want to ask Spock…”

“Because he’d give you the technical aspects without telling you what you’re looking for, or trying to feel,” Bones said, chuckling. It was the closest thing to a laugh he’d issued in months. “Let me switch to a more private line, Karu. There are little ears around here who shouldn’t be hearing this conversation.” Nearby, he heard George laugh at the comment while Reina turned a smile in his direction. Dr. Boyce was over visiting after work and Joscelyn and Marie were out shopping, the house was full. Bones just wished something would fill the hole in his heart. Phillip knew how he felt. He went upstairs to his room and picked up the phone. Somebody hung up the other end as soon as he spoke. “Okay, is it Pavel you’re after?”

Bones could almost hear the blush over the line. “Yeah, he’s…”

“He’s cute,” Bones finished. “He’s also adorable, and very much interested in you. Jim was hoping you two would get it together before he left for the war. Okay, after you two are alone, I hope you have a plan to get him alone?” Bones said delicately.

“Oh, yes, it’s after that. You know, gay pornography doesn’t really help,” he said.

“Wouldn’t really know,” Bones replied. “Okay, buy some lubrication. Many stores will have, I believe they call it ‘Chemist’ over there. Though I hear Pharmacy has become acceptable. Unlike women, men don’t make their own lubrication, and spit isn’t enough.”

“Okay, bottle of lube,” Sulu said as if he was writing it down.

“Foreplay is still a big part of it. Think of it as how you would like to be pleasured. What you’re going to use the lube for is your fingers. You’re going to coat your fingers and insert them into his ass,” Bones said.

“Okay, I got that. That’s where I’ll put my,” Sulu couldn’t finish the statement.

“That’s right, that’s where you’ll put you penis,” Bones said. He was a doctor after all. “This is the important part. You want to get as many fingers as you can into his anus. And they need to be moving easily. It’s a matter of opening him up. Unlike women who are made for this sort of activity down there, men can be, it just takes a little more work. You’re aiming for his prostate while you’re at it. The sort of noise he makes will change when you hit it.”

“How will I know when he’s…ready?” Sulu asked.

“A good clue is when he cums, or tells you he’s about to cum. It’s up to you if you want to withdraw your fingers from his ass then or after he cums. He’ll be ready for your cock at that point. Take it slow when you first enter him after you coat your own cock with the lube. You want him to adjust to you. Then go at it similarly to that of a woman. You’ll probably want to take his own penis in your hand at some point to make him cum with you. You’ll both enjoy it more,” Bones said.

“That’s it?” Sulu asked.

“Pretty much, that, and, have fun, enjoy yourselves. Don’t wait too long to make your move,” Bones said.

“You didn’t,” Sulu told him.

“No, he made the first move after Reina took George and the kids and went T’s for the weekend,” Bones said remembering that wonderful weekend. “Stay safe, Karu. I don’t know what your mission is, but, please, stay safe.”

Sulu felt a lump in his throat, unable to tell him that his husband might still be alive. “I will, Leo, thank you.”

* * *

“Okay, everyone, we move out in three days,” Uhura told the group. “We all have our assignments. Spock’s will be the hardest, sitting back here and waiting,” Uhura said, smiling at her husband. He nodded back at her, stoic as always. “If you have anything private left to do, I suggest you get on with it,” she said rather pointedly. Everyone chuckled and stood. Riker was easily the tallest man in the group although Spock came in a close second.

“You and your wife remind me of me and Deanna,” Will told Spock.

“Oh? How?” Spock asked curiously.

“Deanna is quite a bit shorter than I am,” Will said with a chuckle. “Excuse me,” Will finished, leaving the room. Spock watched as the man left. He had two wishes: his friends were alive, and that he would never face what Riker faced.

* * *

Sulu and Chekov made it back to their room at the local hotel. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it had been home for the past few months. They’d slept in separate beds, and Sulu had watched Chekov shower, undress, wiggle his hot little ass, and all sorts of other enticing actions while sharing the room, and he still hadn’t made a move. This time, Pavel flopped down on his bed and sighed. “Three more days, Karu, and ve’re finally on the road,” he spoke.

Sulu sat next to him on the bed, “Yeah, three more days to do stuff and things.”

“Da, stuff and things,” Chekov said before reaching up a hand and pulling Sulu down next to him. They both stared at the ceiling, their legs dangling over the side.

Sulu kicked off his shoes and closed his eyes. He felt Chekov role over onto his side. He glanced over to discover Pavel’s head resting on his open hand and looking at him. “What?” he asked.

“I cannot help it, Karu, you are so handsome. You vould not be interested in me,” Chekov said quietly.

“Why not?” Sulu asked automatically. He rolled over to face Chekov.

“I am so young, and I’m a…virgin,” Chekov told him.

“You’ve never been with a man?” Sulu asked curiously. He wasn’t really surprised.

“No, I’ve not been with anyone,” Chekov told him before leaning in to kiss him. Surprised, Sulu put a hand on Chekov’s hip and pulled him closer. He teased his mouth open with his mouth. Chekov broke the kiss and looked into Sulu’s eyes. “You are…interested…in me?” he asked. Sulu answered it with another kiss drawing him closer to him with his arms. Their clothes were in the say, Chekov suddenly decided, reaching up to unbutton Sulu’s shirt without breaking the kiss. Sulu didn’t stop him. It seemed surreal as they both scrambled out of their clothes.

Chekov lay in the bed in front of him. “Just lay back and relax. Believe it or not, it’s my first time with a man too,” Sulu told him. Chekov’s face looked surprised. “I received advice from an old friend about this,” he told the younger man. “Just trust me,” he told him. Chekov nodded as Sulu joined him. He looked down at Chekov’s manhood. He reached down to touch it. He fondled it causing Chekov to moan. Sulu bent down and nibbled on the head of Chekov’s cock very softly before putting his mouth on it. He watched as Chekov’s eyes crossed as he laid his head back down. Chekov spread his legs wider.

Sulu suddenly remembered McCoy’s advice and reached down and grabbed his pants. Chekov looked at him as he flailed around looking for the preparations he’d made earlier that day. He found the tube and opened it with a little bit of flailing around as his mouth was still full of Chekov’s cock. Sulu coated his fingers and started to probe Chekov’s opening. It clenched around his finger as if trying to expel it. Sulu slid it in further. Chekov wriggled uncomfortably, but did not tell him to stop. Sulu felt the resistance slow and he inserted another finger. Chekov’s moans were music to Sulu’s ears as he added another finger. He followed McCoy’s advice in changing the angle of the thrusts and knew he’d found it as Chekov started chanting “Oh, God” over and over again. “Karu, I’m about to come,” Chekov told him.

“Done other experimenting, have you?” Sulu asked with a smile as he withdrew his mouth from the younger man’s cock, and his fingers from his ass. Chekov nodded as Sulu coated his own cock with lube. He positioned himself at Chekov’s entrance and started pushing himself in. Chekov’s eyes opened wide at the feeling. Sulu savored the feeling of being with the younger man as he pushed further into him. His own hard cock was massaged by Chekov’s clenching muscles. He finally bottomed out and leaned over Chekov, their faces inches apart. “How are you feeling?”Chekov reached up and touched Sulu’s face.

“Wery full, and vonderful. I have newer felt like this before,” he whispered. Sulu kissed him again, savoring the way the younger man’s mouth opened up willingly. He pulled out and then thrust back in. Chekov wasn’t completely prepared for it and an “OH” came out of his mouth.

Sulu reached between them and grasped Chekov’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. His balls tightened as he felt himself about to cum. “That’s it, Chekov, cum with me,” Sulu told him. With one last thrust Sulu emptied himself into Chekov’s body and Chekov soon followed.

Sulu sighed as he joined Chekov in bed after withdrawing from Chekov’s body. Chekov rolled over and cuddled up to him. “Thank you, Karu. That vas vonderful.”

Sulu ran his hand through Chekov’s curls. “It was for me as well, Pavel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhura and her team land in France, but not by military transport. They ARE trying to be inconspicuous. Don’t own them.

“Thank for flying Air France,” the stewardess announced over the intercom. “We hope you enjoyed the flight as you disembark here in Paris. A reminder that we are at war, here in the mainland, so be careful in your travels if you plan to go outside the borders of France and Switzerland. We had reports that Germany was overrun this morning.”

Uhura sucked in her breath at the news. Riker stiffened beside her. “I’ll call Spock when we get off the plane,” Uhura told him. Cell phones had become hit and miss during the war. Land lines were coming back as a good way to get information. “That’s the only way we’ll find out what’s really going on.” Riker nodded.

The airport’s televisions blared the news of Germany’s capture by one Augment’s forces. No one was quite sure what was going on as she gathered her team as they exited the plane. “This mission has become harder,” Sulu whispered. “We thought we had at least Germany’s border to do this. They’re not saying anything about Switzerland.”

Uhura nodded before turning to Chekov, “Go call Spock. Ask him what the situation is. I thought they hadn’t gotten as far as Austria, but apparently I was wrong.”

The news sounded grim. All communication had been lost as far north as Heidelberg cutting the country roughly in two. All planes flying in and out of Germany and those who could were fleeing across the border into France and Switzerland. Chekov reappeared. “Spock confirmed the vorst. They have pushed as far as Frankfurt. Allied troops have managed to stop them, but contact vith all bases south of Frankfurt have been wiped out.”

The team looked around at the milling people. Some of whom were beginning to panic. She wished with all her heart that Spock was with them. “Okay, let’s move out. We’ll rent a couple of cars and make our way to Switzerland. The mountains there make taking the country difficult.” Her words made everyone nod. “Everybody remember their cold weather gear?” everyone responded affirmatively. “Let’s get our luggage and head out,” she said.

Gary stopped and looked around. “We’re being watched,” he whispered to Uhura.

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do,” Uhura told him. “Except keep a sharp eye out. We’re tourists here, guys, act like it.”

* * *

Bones dropped into a chair after a long day at the VA. Many of the young men and women coming in were being transferred from one of the Military Hospitals in the area. They were the lucky ones. So many were coming home in body bags, and the news from the war was getting worse. Frances handed him a mug of hot, spiced tea. “How’s Jimmy and Jo?” Bones asked.

“They’re taking a nap. Susie and Charlie are doing their homework. Reina is studying for finals. I think she’s made a decision regarding college. She told me she was going to make an announcement at dinner,” Frances told him.

Bones nodded as he sipped the tea. It felt good sliding down his throat. He was hungry and felt like he was catching a cold. Maybe even the flu, he hoped not. It was hitting hard this year, and the CDC was simply unable to keep up with it. People were beginning to die. George joined him a few minutes later. His arm was still in a cast. They listened to the crackle of the fire. “They overran Germany today,” George finally said.

Bones sighed. Were they ever going to get ahead of the Augments? It looked to be impossible. No one knew their weakness if they even had one. Even Jim, Bones sighed as he thought of his late husband. The sounds of burbling came from the direction of the stairs. He smiled as Reg and Reina brought Jimmy and Jo down. Bones held out his hands for Jo and found Jimmy lunging for him. Reg laughed as he handed Bones the boy. George willingly took Jo as the little girl proceeded to tell him about her day in the limited vocabulary that she had acquired. Jimmy simply babbled at the man who had become his father.

Bones appreciated the babble and the youngster’s talk. Their problems were so simple and easy to fix. Booboos kissed and made better, boyfriends, Susie, set easily with the rules. College, he rose when he heard Frances’ call for dinner, settled. Jo and Jimmy were settled into their high chairs as he looked over. Pot roast, potatoes and carrots all set before him along with a bowl of rolls wrapped up in a cloth to keep them warm.

Reina cleared her throat. “Okay, I have news. I know all of you were expecting me to be practical and start at a community college before heading for the University, but I’m not. I received a full scholarship to the University of Iowa at Riverside. I’m going into Nursing,” she told them. “Oh, I’m also class Valedictorian.”

The table erupted as Charlie and Susie squealed, running over to hug her. Bones beamed at her as Frances, George, and Reg passed on their own congratulations. “I’m proud of you, honey,” Bones told her. Jim, Erin, and Grandpa T would be as well.” He lifted his water glass, “To Reina.” All but the youngest joined him and they added their own babbles as they caught the excitement. It was nice to have a good night.

* * *

Spock frowned. The incursion into Germany made no sense. The allied forces would hold at Frankfurt. The Russian Augment’s forces weren’t as strong as they first appeared. Why was he stretching himself? All the Augment’s appeared to be united and have an iron fist on all their possessions. What was going on that caused this one to overreach himself.

Janice Rand hurried forward with a missive. “Sir, we have word from the commander of the Frankfurt forces,” she told him handing him the note.

It was short, “We’re holding, but are surrounded. Any suggestions?”

Spock walked to the digital map on the wall, and glanced at the paper map next to it. “How fast can we move troops from Berlin? Do we have any in Bonn?” he asked.

“We believe it will take three days to get from Berlin to Frankfurt,” a sergeant responded. “We have some in Bonn. It would take less than a day to reinforce from there. Refugees streaming up from the south. There are reports of ambushes as well.”

“Alright, tell Berlin to send troops to Frankfurt to reinforce the commander there. Have Bonn send as many as they can spare as well,” Spock told them. Uhura’s raid into the Augment’s territories would be a gamble that they all hoped would work. Only time would tell. Meanwhile, the war would continue to worsen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Jo, I just invaded your country. I do feel bad, my Mother’s maiden name is Eikner.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wonderful happens. Don’t own them.

In his defense, he had worked the night before. It was a good thing Reina was Carol’s Lamaze Coach because he completely missed all the fuss when, at 1 am, her water broke. George prodded, Frances poked, Charlie and Susie even jumped on the bed which only caused Jimmy to cry, and THAT didn’t even cause him to stir. But the clear result was that Bones would not be budged come hell or high water.

Bones finally awoke with his alarm at 0700 and found Jimmy fussing still. Bones picked the little boy up and travelled through a mostly empty house. Charlie and Susie were downstairs with Jo and Reg. No one else could be found. “Where is everybody?” Bones finally asked Reg.

“At the hospital,” Reg answered handing him a cup of coffee after he deposited Jimmy in a high chair.

Bones’ mind clearly wasn’t clicking that early in the morning. “Hospital? Is somebody hurt?”

Reg shook his head and sighed. He handed Bones his iPhone before turning to finish making sure Jo ate. There, on the screen was a picture of Carol holding a newborn. The text accompanying it read, “Look! I did it! John Mycroft Harrison Jr came screaming into this world at 6:45 this morning and weighs 7 lbs. 8 oz.!”

Bones looked at everyone at the table. “No one woke me?” he asked, perplexed.

“We tried, Bones, but even jumping on your bed with you in it wouldn’t get you up,” Reg answered. Susie and Charlie giggled.

“I suppose that means I’ll have to drive these two munchkins to school this morning,” Bones said with a sigh.

“Well, somebody has to stay behind with the babies,” Reg responded.

“I’ll stop by the hospital on the way to work,” Bones told him before eating his breakfast and heading up for the daily necessities. Carol had set up the cradle in her room and Bones entered her room to ensure that everything was ready for John’s return with his mother. Bones didn’t expect Carol to stay in the hospital long. The number of flu cases was escalating, and the number of dead rose as well. The death toll among those not immune appeared to be around 60%.

Bones dropped Susie and Charlie off at school and stopped by the hospital. He smiled at the tiny boy making sucking motions with his mouth in his basin. He was one of five newborns in the nursery. Bones sighed. It just seemed incredibly low. He was used to seeing nurseries filled with newborns and harried nurses attending them. A nurse looked at him and smiled as she wandered over. “Hey, Doc, long time no see.”

Bones smiled. It was forced. “So few newborns,” he murmured.

“Well, a few are in with their Moms,” she responded. “I know, the war and this flu has taken its toll. Our NICU is empty.” Bones turned to her with a sad look on his face. “Most of them were preemies, and as such had little to no immune system. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn’t keep the flu out.” She shook her head.

“It appears that Mother Earth is taking advantage of the war to shake off some of the human population,” Bones murmured. The nurse nodded before moving off. He wondered how many newborns never made it home because of the flu. He shook his head before heading to the room another nurse had told him Carol was in. She was asleep, not surprisingly. He set the teddy bear he’d brought on the table in front of her before brushing hair off her forehead. She stirred. “Congratulations,” he told her, “he’s beautiful.”

Carol, not unexpectedly, burst into tears. “He’ll never know his father,” she sobbed.

“Neither will Jimmy,” Bones reminded her. “We’ll never forget them.”

* * *

Jacob jerked awake and looked around. Sunlight came in through the shutters, but swore he could hear the sound of a newborn’s cries. Donna and Carlos hurried over. “Are you alright?” Donna asked. They watched curiously as Thomas thrashed around in his induced sleep.

Jacob sighed, “Yes, I’m fine. I just…I could’ve sworn I heard a baby crying. I need to go to the bathroom. How is Thomas?”

Donna smiled. “He’s doing much better, according to Miss Lincoln. The doctor told her he’ll be in today to see if he can take him off the vent and reduce his meds,” she told him as they helped him into his chair. That was good news. He just hoped the casts would come off soon.

* * *

“Isis is back,” Roberta told Gary. She opened the door letting the cat out of the transporter room. Isis jumped up on the table where Gary removed an object from Isis’ collar.

“Let’s see what she has to show us,” he said walking over to his laptop and plugging the object in. The pictures showed an airport with people coming off a plane. A large group came together and appeared to be conversing. “They’ve arrived,” he announced.

“Who?” Roberta asked.

“The cavalry.”

* * *

Bones returned home late. Reina had texted him telling him Carol and John were now home. It seemed quick. The hospital claimed they needed the room. Could he pick up some diapers? Bones obliged, and some formula as well, just to be safe. He entered the house to not only Carol and John but Jocelyn and Marie as well. He’d completely forgotten they were coming. He received warm hugs from both women as he entered. He was quickly divested of his bags. “Glad you could make it,” Bones told them.

“We have news,” Joss said as they settled down in the living room.

“What?” Bones asked, accepting a hot cup of tea.

“We’re moving up here. Marie landed a job with a firm in town two weeks ago,” Joss told him.

“That’s wonderful!” Bones proclaimed. He meant it. At least one of the kids would know both of their parents. “When are you moving?”

“Three days,” Marie told him. “We’re waiting for our apartment to be ready and our furniture to arrive.”

“Well, I guess I’ll need to see a lawyer too,” Bones told them.

“Why?” Joss asked.

“Joss, we’ve both changed a lot since I moved up here. We’ve both matured. It seems I should go ahead and seek an arrangement for joint custody of Jo. Unless you two have any objections?” Bones found the only objections was the fact that both women were trying to squeeze him to death.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a rape scene. So heed that warning, please. Don’t own them.

Isis was being a pest. She sat on the New York Times Gary was reading from in the apartment in New York, and meowed at him when he swatted her off the paper. Back in Saudi Arabia she sat across the keyboard of the laptop Roberta was working on. And last, but not least, would not let Khan use his mouse so he could do some work on his computer.

Khan sat back in his chair to consider the small creature fitting just nicely between his computer and his morning cup of coffee. He didn’t know it yet, but he wasn’t the first, or the last that day. She would go on to interfere with servants who were weaving or embroidering. Cause a guard to trip and fall, breaking his ankle in the process, and get cursed at by the kitchen staff as she would stick her nose into any and all open containers. The only thing that kept her from being permanently exiled from the palace was that she was a good mouser. Roberta and Gary neglected to mention that the mouse deposited in front Khan for his praise came from New York, but she was a good mouser.

Khan sighed, “Little Lady, are you telling me I have better things to do with my time?” She tilted her black head and her green eyes seemed to study him. “I guess I’d better do them,” he said, she got up and ambled over to him where she butted her head against his chin. He laughed as he obliged her by scratching behind her ears. Her purring went up a notch.

“Should I be jealous?” a voice asked him whimsically. He turned to find Rose walking toward him. She reached down to pet the cat. Isis was ecstatic.

“Of this little girl?” Khan asked before standing. “Oh, yes, very jealous,” he purred. He took her in his arms and kissed her. “We have to go back to the Upper Harem. There are reporters coming, and I don’t want anyone snooping around and seeing you.” She pouted prettily, “Don’t worry, my love. Soon, I’ll show all of you off to the world.”

They reached the Upper Harem and Khan turned to Rose, “I need to deal with one of the wives, Dear. She still won’t submit to me.” Rose swallowed as she realized what he meant. He kissed her and went to the attached room. There, tied to the bed and gagged, lay Barbara. She’d been crying and her red, swollen eyes glared at him. “It’s time, Barbara. One way or another, today, you become my wife,” he told her. He reached between her spread legs and fondled her. She closed her eyes and shook her head. He pulled off his clothes as she became wet. “You see, your body responds to my touch, whether or not you want it. It’s automatic.” His fingers entered her wet pussy. Barbara writhed back and forth, trying to escape his touch. “You won’t escape me, Barbara, my love. I’m hoping that this will provide a lesson to the rest of my harem. It will be easier if they come to me of their own accord.”

Khan rose and positioned himself between her legs. She screwed her eyes shut and threw her head from side to side, helpless in her bindings. With a quick thrust, he entered her and her breathing quickened. He could see her desperately trying to find a way to get away from him with her hands even as her hips rose to meet his thrusts. Her muscles clenched around his cock as he brushed against her clit. She wasn’t enjoying it, but her body responded well. He kept pounding into her as she tried to fight him. Finally, she gave up. Whether it was from exhaustion or from being deprived of escape, she simply went limp. He chuckled as he continued his assault on her. He even took time to suckle on her nipples. He could tell she was close as her panting grew faster. He removed the gag as she screamed out her orgasm. Khan poured his seed deep inside her with satisfaction.

“That went better than I thought,” he told her. She refused to look at him. He exited the room and left her to the maids to tend her. His eyes ranged around the room as the others looked up. He smiled. A touch here, a caress there, everything was well in the Upper Harem.

* * *

“He raped Barbara today,” Roberta told Gary quietly. Gary turned and looked at his colleague. “Those maids he employs up there called me in. She was more mentally tortured than anything else. They told me he tied her to the bed and raped her.”

Gary sighed, “I wish there was something I could do to help her. Short of getting ourselves killed, anyway.” Roberta nodded, knowing what he meant. “He’s using her as an example. ‘Give in to me or you’ll be next’.”

Roberta sighed, “I wish you were wrong. Three years?” she finally asked.

“Two and a half, now,” Gary told her.

* * *

Where they’d found the cabin no one knew. It was in the Alps in Switzerland and they were waiting out a blizzard. It still had electricity which was fine by everyone. They’d all gone off to bed except Uhura. She contemplated the fire in front of her. “Where there’s life, there’s hope,” she told herself. The fighting in Germany had gotten worse, and they needed to cross the border soon. She sighed as she heard loud noises issuing from the room holding Sulu and Chekov. She wished Spock was here.

Inside the room Sulu’s cock was deep inside Chekov’s ass. They faced each other and Chekov whimpered with each thrust. Sulu smiled with every moan that issued from Chekov’s mouth. “That’s it, Pavel, we’re almost there,” Sulu told him. Chekov leaned forward to kiss Sulu. The open mouthed kiss set them both off with one final spasmodic thrust. Sulu rolled over as Chekov snuggled close.

“I love you, Karu,” he mumbled. Sulu returned the sentiment before slipping off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberta and Gary realize they’ve taken on unexpected roles. Don’t own them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape is not easy to write, whether it's simply someone forcing themselves on another, or, in this case, someone just succumbing to the inevitable. There is always hope, though. The Cavalry is trying to get there!

Roberta came out of her room in a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and black tennis shoes. Gary, wearing a suit, raised an eyebrow. “Day off?” he asked.

“Yes!” she said dancing around. “Khan has promised me that today he will leave me alone to do some girly thing. Personally, I plan on going back to New York and do some palling around with my buds.”

Gary chuckled. “Have fun. But keep the activator close by, just in case,” he reminded her.

Roberta pouted, but she slipped the device in her back pocket. The ladies of the Upper Harem were her responsibility, and she would not shirk it. Today, one of the female physicians in the city was coming in to give the ladies check-ups. What that meant was pregnancy tests for both the Upper and Lower Harems. She wasn’t worried about the Lower Harem, they had as much freedom to come and go as she did. She also knew that emotions upstairs ran the gamut. Rose was praying she was pregnant. Donna felt she was pregnant, and judging by the slight rounding in her abdomen she was thinking right, and Barbara was terrified she was. “I’ll be back before dark,” Roberta told him. “I’ll visit the ladies and see how they’re doing when I get back.”

Gary watched her rush for the transporter room and looked down. Isis had jumped up on the table and was gobbling down the bacon and eggs that had been brought up for breakfast. “Well, at least **she** doesn’t steal my breakfast,” he told the uncaring cat. The cat started in on his oatmeal. Gary gave up and went outside to go upstairs. Since Khan had forcibly consummated his “marriage” to Barbara, the others had fallen into line. All accept Thomas and Jacob who had been too helpless to be touched.

When Gary arrived he found the ladies had already been taken into an examination room. All but Thomas were sitting around doing basically nothing. Carlos had a sketch pad and pencil in hand and was busy drawing. Strained smiles greeted his entrance. “How is everyone today?” Gary asked. A chorus of “alright” and “okay” greeted his question. “Where is Thomas?” he asked.

Mickey pointed to the outer bedroom, “He went in there. I guess he’s waiting for Khan because he hasn’t come back out.” Gary nodded before seating himself next to Carlos to see what he was drawing. He had been drawing the room, empty of its human occupants. They looked up again as the door opened to find Khan entering the room.

“Good morning, Mr. Seven,” Khan greeted the other man. “Has Roberta left already?”

“Yes, she said she’d be home before dark,” Gary answered him. “I’ll be going over some routine household matters before I leave here.”

“Good,” Khan said with a nod before going to the other door. His eyes did not miss Thomas’ absence. Gary, on the other hand, stayed and spoke to each man, and woman as they returned from their visit with the doctor.

* * *

Thomas was everything Khan had dreamed of when he’d first seen him two years before. Lean, hard muscle, pale skin touched with a kiss of gold, and hair to rival the sand he’d been lying on the bed when Khan entered. He’d chained his left wrist to one of the bed posts. Khan surmised it was so he wouldn’t lose his nerve and leave.

Khan sighed as he pushed his cock into Thomas’ posterior. The man was known as bisexual in his former life, and was married to another man, so he met no resistance upon entry. “See, I told you we’ve done this before. It doesn’t hurt now, does it?”

“No,” came the muffled response. Khan thrust upwards in a slow, lazy motion. He had all the time in the world to make this man his. Thomas’ back arched backwards as his body exploded in pleasure. Khan knew how to make sex enjoyable, and Thomas’ head was thrown back in desperate gasps. He was sure he shouldn’t be doing this, but he couldn’t remember why. Khan kissed his back and smiled as Thomas came all over the sheets.

Khan coaxed Thomas onto his back as he pulled out. “Did that feel good?” Khan asked. Thomas nodded, crying. “Good,” he told the other man as he lifted Thomas’ legs up and placed them on his thighs. Once again he pushed himself into Thomas’ body and let himself be lost in the glory of clenching muscles on his hard cock. He himself shouted as he exploded into his new lover’s body. He leaned down and kissed Thomas, who reluctantly opened his mouth to it. A smug grin crossed his face. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a key to unlock the restraint. “You didn’t have to do this,” Khan told him.

“Yes I did. I was afraid I’d run if I didn’t,” Thomas told him utterly relaxed. Khan lay down next to him and pulled him into his arms. It would be hours before he left the room, he knew. He intended to make Thomas completely his. Drive Dr. Leonard McCoy and his life as James Kirk out of his mind and heart forever.

* * *

Roberta found herself immediately ushered upstairs once again after she returned to the palace. She hadn’t even had time to change or shower, or put up her purchases. She found Barbara and Donna in another room from the others, one she hadn’t noticed before. “It’s the Maternity Room,” the room’s Matron told her. The woman had been hired from one of the outer villages for this purpose.

Roberta nodded, no other explanation was needed. She entered and both women looked up. She opened her arms and they came over for a hug. She finally got them to sit down. “Okay,” she said. “You’re pregnant,” that was stating the obvious, she knew.

“Yeah,” Donna said rubbing her belly. “I’m a little sad, though.”

“I’m scared,” Barbara told them. “It’s HIS child. I don’t want anything to do with it.”

“Would you abort it if you could?” Roberta asked gently.

Barbara started with a shocked face. “No, never would I do that. I just, I don’t want anything to do with it after it’s born,” she said in a small voice. Roberta looked at both of them. Donna was four months pregnant and had only been here two months, so the child was obviously not Khan’s, but Barbara’s definitely was. Would Khan accept Donna’s child as his own?

“Let’s wait until the baby is born and see how you feel then,” Roberta told her. “If nothing else, I’m sure Khan can hire a Nanny or wetnurse or whatever it is they call them here.” She smiled sadly at both women. Barbara nodded. It would be a long pregnancy for her, and there was nothing Roberta could do to change the course of their lives right now. But there was always hope that the Allies would push the Augments back and all these people would be set free to return to their families and their homes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of kidnapped characters and their names given by Khan.

List of everyone kidnapped by Khan, and what their real names are in no particular order:

Thomas: James Kirk

Donna: Deanna Troi

Rose: Marla McGivers

Barbara: Beverly Crusher

Jane: Jadzia Dax

Carlos: Chris Pike

Mickey: Kevin Riley

Jacob: John Harrison

This is for everyone’s benefit, especially mine! lol Gary Mitchell may discover what his name would’ve been when they eventually reach the palace to free them. Everyone else has their original names. Notice, if you will, all the names are Star Trek related. I’m such a Trekkie.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go visit our friends back in Iowa, shall we? This jumps forward in time a bit. Don’t own them.

Bones awoke with a sigh. Jimmy was awake and leaning against him with his little head on his chest. Like his father once did. It was April 15, tax deadline day. He’d already filed them, and with the ability to claim six dependents, the government owed him money. Okay, it was all of twenty bucks, but he didn’t owe them money. Jimmy was awake and babbling at him. He liked to talk, and occasionally someone other than the dog would stop and listen to him. He’d started to call Bones “Dada” and Bones couldn’t help but cry in misery. He should be calling Jim that.

Bones pulled off the covers, snaked an arm around the little boy, and wandered out the door. It was his day off. He’d asked for it specifically. It was Jim’s birthday and they all planned to honor his memory in their little way. He wandered downstairs and saw Jo sitting in front of the television, watching Sesame Street. He set Jimmy down in the doorway and the little boy wandered over and sat down next to Jo. They were about the same age, and the two reached out to touch hands before turning back to the program. Rachael, sitting on the couch, turned to wave at Bones. “Hi Bones!” she said. He waved back. She was a long way from the shy girl who only called him Dr. Mr. McCoy.

The doorbell rang and Bones answered the door. He found Hendorff standing there. “Are you here for Worf?” Bones asked.

“No,” Hendorff said, looking around. “We’re here for Jim.”

“Jim?” Bones asked, confused.

“Yeah, we know it’s his birthday, or would’ve been. We’d like to join you in your memorial,” Hendorff said.

Behind Hendorff was Christine, Philip, Desireѐ, Able Puri, Gaila, and others he didn’t recognize, but Frances did as she solemnly welcomed them in. The kids were ushered into the living room and the adults into the kitchen. Later, they were joined by Aurelan and Edith as both of their husbands were deployed.

“Yes, I’m worried,” Edith told them. “He told me that he was going behind enemy lines for some rescue work. That was eight months ago, though Spock has assured me that he’s been in touch with him and that he’s alive.”

“He would know,” Philip mumbled. “His wife is in that group as well.” He couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes, he was still in mourning as well. Bones knew how that felt. If only the people Uhura was rescuing was Jim and friends. Bones sighed, wishing wouldn’t bring back the dead.

“Philip, if you feel lonely, come out here and stay with us,” Frances told him. “We have plenty of room since Reina finally went to college.”

Philip gave them a half smile, his rugged, handsome face transformed from the haggard, downtrodden look he’d had before. “I might just do that, Frances, thank you,” he told her. They were feeling maudlin until the entrance of Susie and Charlie who announced they were hungry and could they please have breakfast.

“Great idea!” Bones announced. “Let’s go get dressed and then we’ll go to the all you can eat pancakes at IHOP!”

Well, that took some work as ten adults, twenty kids one in a wheelchair, and three dogs all piled into the various forms of transportation parked at the farm and took off for the nearest IHOP in Riverside. Once inside, the waitstaff was very nice. They rounded up five tables and shoved them together, found booster seats for the youngest, a highchair for Johnny, seats for everybody, and everyone ordered orange juice. Sadly, they were the only people in the place, which also meant great service. The kids dug into breakfast as the adults generally drank coffee, or orange juice, and made small talk. The dogs lay quietly at their feet, hoping for the occasional dropped morsel from the tables.

“Where shall we go next?” Edith asked. “The cemetery?”

Bones thought about it. “I have an idea. Let’s go home, and gather pictures of those who we love and are either missing or gone,” Bones said. He couldn’t choke out dead. “Bring them over to the farm, and we’ll have a remembrance as it is.”

Later that day they reassembled at the Kirk family farm, and brought food. Pictures sat on the kitchen table. Roses marked the ones who would never be returning. Tulips of those who were deployed in hopes of their returning safely home. Someone had also lingered at home long enough to make some fried chicken, cole slaw, and mashed potatoes so the kids couldn’t complain that they were hungry.

Bones picked up a candle and lit it. He lit the person’s who stood next to him and they in turn continued until everyone was holding a lit candle. Bones took a deep breath, “To absent friends.” Everyone repeated the sentiment. The silence stretched out as someone finally took a deep breath. Incredibly, it was Susie, with the pure bright voice of innocence, who started singing “Amazing Grace”.

Everyone joined in, some choked back tears as the song seemed appropriate for the moment. As the song came quietly to an end Bones blew out his candle. Everyone else joined in as they turned and hugged each other, Bones reached down to ruffle Susie’s hair. They wandered into the living room where Able started building a fort for the kids. Bones motioned to the adults, “Let’s have a sleep over,” he told them. We can light the fire and watch movies all night.”

Bones and Reggie brought down blankets and pillows for everyone. Rachael they settled on the couch as they settled in for the night. It was a good night too. The first one in a long, long time. The morning would come soon enough, but Bones taking nights like this for all they were worth.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan’s passion for his Upper Harem and his obvious fertility run smack dab into one of his “wives’” fervent desire to have children. She and her late husband didn’t have enough time to get pregnant before he was killed during the war. Don’t own them.

Two rooms had been added to the Upper Harem by the simple expedient of workmen coming in and adding doors. One lead to the Maternity area and another one lead from the Maternity Room to the Nursery. The Maternity Room was currently occupied by Rose who had just found out she was pregnant. The Nursery was occupied by Barbara and her son, Jack, and Donna and her daughter, Maya. It was fortunate that Maya looked a great deal like her mother. Khan found himself fond of both babies who had been born 5 and 8 months earlier. Barbara, in spite of her earlier worries, had taken to motherhood like a pro. As Roberta pointed out, she was, she just didn’t know it.

Roberta was talking to the only one of the four women who was still occupying the Harem Hall, as it was now called. “What’s wrong?” Roberta finally asked.

“I’m not pregnant,” Jane muttered. “I feel like I should be.” Jane paused, looking as if she was about to cry. “I feel like there’s something, no someone, missing from my life, and I can’t find them.”

“There is one way you can solve that pregnancy issue,” Roberta told her. She really didn’t want to force Jane into this. But, a baby could ease the stress she was feeling from being here. Roberta sighed, that was a crummy reason to have a child.

Jane pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. The inhabitants had started to wear clothing native to the area. Bustier and skirts for the ladies and the men wore harem pants and vests. She said nothing as Roberta sat silently as well. “Maybe you’re right. Khan hasn’t been pushing anything. I just see Donna and Barbara with their babies, and Rose glowing with anticipation. I want that.” Roberta patted her arm in reassurance and left the room.

Jane rose from her bed and glanced around the room. Khan’s obvious fertility could give her what she so desperately desired. She moved into the “bedroom” and closed the door behind her, stripping out of her clothes along the way. Two occupants slept in the bed, Khan, and the black cat, Isis, who opened her eyes as she approached. The cat rose, stretched, and ambled over to butt at Jane’s hand. She obliged by scratching her head. Isis exited the room via a cat door built into one of the outside walls. Jane briefly envied the cat her freedom.

Jane slipped into the bed and ran her hands up Khan’s back, kissing it softly. Khan started before he carefully rolled onto his back and sleepily blinked at Jane. “Hi,” he said quietly. Jane quietly stretched up and kissed him again. No words were spoken, she knew what she wanted. He was more than willing to give it to her. Although, as he momentarily thought, all she wanted him for was his sperm. She rode his cock, milking it for all it was worth. The orgasm that shook both of them was definitely worth the effort as she snuggled down into the bed and into his arms. He had the feeling they would be doing this a lot tonight.

* * *

“Echo Three to Echo Seven, are you there Spock?” Scotty called. The last year had seemed an endless trek from one cabin to another. In a desperate maneuver to hold off the Russians, of all people, North Korea had set off five nuclear warheads in major cities across the country. The resulting winter in the north had been harsh. It seemed like no one had seen the sun in months, although it was said toward the equator, it was nice and sunny.

“I’m here, Mr. Scott, where are you?” Spock’s voice sounded over the radio. A small cheer went up from the group around him.

“We’re in Austria, I think,” Scotty responded. “We’ve managed to find shelter in a cave. How’s the war going?”

“Odd,” came the reply. “The Russian leader has recently gone on the offensive as one of his former compatriots has apparently turned on him and is attacking his border. This looks like too many megalomaniacs and not enough others.”

“Are you saying the Augments are turning on each other?” Uhura shouted into the radio.

“It appears so,” Spock responded. “And the weather has turned another direction. There is snow in the Sahara.” Everyone went dead silent, that was an ominous sign. Something else looked to be affecting the weather. “If the current pattern holds, the Augment’s army should start pulling out of Germany in the next two months. They will be unable to keep a hold of conquered territories as infighting increases.”

“Are you sure there’s infighting?” Scotty asked.

“As sure as anyone can be,” Spock told them before the radio went dead.

Uhura sighed as she wrapped a thermal blanket around her. The situation was deteriorating. She hoped they could reach Khan’s palace before all hell broke loose.

* * *

As far as Bones was concerned, all hell had broken loose. A year and a half before, Reggie had decided to build a greenhouse and planted various food bearing plants crops inside. His whim had turned into foresight as it was May and snow blanketed the fields where crops should be growing. It kind of reminded him of Noah, as many of their neighbors had laughed, seeing a redundancy in his efforts. Now, they wished they’d taken up his idea.

Bones turned around and looked at the warm house. The hospital had called him and told him to stay home in this weather. The flu had been bad. Many of the very old and very young had been caught in its wake. Most of those who caught it, died. Frances had survived, barely. Spock’s father, Sarek, had called them, asking them to take young Amanda. A week later he had died, and Amanda was safely housed with Jo. Philip moved from his home and joined them as well. So many dead and so many missing, and not just because of the war, Bones mused as snow continued to fall. It was almost as if the earth itself was rebelling.

The weather was so bad that Carol had taken to homeschooling the kids instead of trying to get them safely somewhere else. She sat in the kitchen with Charlie, Susie, Jo and Jimmy. Charlie and Susie were learning stuff they would have as 6th and 8th graders. Jo and Jimmy were learning their numbers. Rachael was learning what she could. Her handicap meant that she would never function at the same level as the others, but Carol had learned some physical therapy, and Rachael was now walking with Sassy’s help.

These are the future, Bones thought. All we can do is protect and raise them right, and hope they make it to adulthood. With any luck Reina would be home for the summer in a couple of weeks, and she could help out as well. With any luck. War sure is hell, Bones thought. He silently agreed with the original author of that sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think you recognize the call signs used from somewhere. You probably do.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short, and to the point. Khan’s Upper Harem have started to remember their previous lives. Smart enough not to tell him. Don’t own them.

“I’m not supposed to be here,” Thomas whispered. “Thomas isn’t my name. It’s close, but not it.”

Carlos glanced around, making sure no one, especially Mickey, overheard them, “I know. I see a man’s face in my dream. My mind has named him Philip.”

“I dream about many people. Three girls and a little boy and a dog who has a funny name. Most of all, there’s a dark haired man who haunts them. It’s his nickname that’s stuck with me, I mean, who names their kid ‘Bones’? In these dreams I love all of them, but he’s special,” Thomas said. “My name starts with a ‘J’, Jill or Jack or something like that.”

“Could it be Jim?” Carlos asked. Something clearly clicked in Thomas’ head as he nodded. “Yeah, me too. It starts with ‘C’.”

“Chris,” Thomas whispered. Carlos nodded. “We can’t talk about this to anyone else, especially Rose and Mickey.”

Carlos looked at Thomas and teared up, “Oh, Philip, I hope you’re still alive.”

“Bones…” Thomas whispered.

* * *

Bones woke up with a start. He glanced at the alarm clock, the early hours of morning read 0200. Jimmy slept quietly beside him. “Jim?” he asked softly. He glanced around and discovered the only other occupant of the room was Worf.

Bones rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. He threw cold water on his face and stared in the mirror. Then he glanced at the wedding band he had never taken off. Suddenly, he knew why. Jim wasn’t dead. There had been attempts to court him in the nearly two years since Jim’s death, but not even the cute neighbor boy had enticed him. As certain as he knew that Jim was alive, he knew Nyota was out there looking for him. It made too much sense. Spock had alluded to a mission they were on that seemed to be like that.

Bones took a deep breath, “God, I know you don’t hear from me often, but please, see they come home safely. We’ve lost so much, bring my Jim home.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is turning, and Gary watches as Khan’s Upper Harem start to remember their past lives. Don’t own them.

_Thomas watched as people who seemed familiar played out their lives in front of him in his dream. “Dada!” a little boy cried out as a dark haired man stepped into the house. Snow was falling outside. The man tiredly knelt down and held out his arms as the boy crashed into him._

_“Hey, Jimmy, how’s my favorite boy?” the man asked. Thomas flinched as the name resonated with him._

_“Great!” the little boy replied. “Aunt Carol let me watch Spongebob Squarepants!” he exclaimed._

_Bones, that was how Thomas identified the man, replied, “Great! Where is Aunt Carol.”_

_“In the kitchen with Miss Frances and Grandpa George,” he replied as a little girl wandered toward them._

_Bones set Jimmy down and held his other arm out to the little girl came and wound her arms around his neck. “Hey, Jo,” he said. He picked both kids up. He placed them both in booster seats as he turned to the two women standing in the kitchen._

_“Reina’s home,” Carol told him. “There aren’t enough students left to make classes. The war and the flu have taken their toll everywhere.” They both looked at the pictures on the counter. “I wish Jimmy and John could know their fathers.”_

_In shock, Thomas realized that he was in one of the pictures. Jacob was in the other. “Me too,” Bones said as he sadly looked at the pictures._

Thomas awoke alone in his bed and he looked at Jacob next to him. Roberta was standing talking to Carlos as she looked back at him. She excused herself and walked over to him. “Hey, Thomas, how’re you doin’?” she asked softly.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he looked at her. “I have a son,” he whispered. “I had a dream and there was a little boy named Jimmy, and he is my son.” Roberta said nothing as she placed a hand on his bare shoulder. “When are we getting out of here and to our families?” he asked shakily.

Roberta looked around. “Just keep this to yourself. All I can say is that it will be soon. Be patient, and Gary and I will have you, and the friends who are coming for you, home. When, exactly, I don’t know.”

Thomas gazed at her seeing the truth in her eyes, “Thank you. I’ll stay quiet.”

Roberta watched him lie back down and headed out of the room. She made her way to the suite she shared with Gary and found him dictating a report to his superiors, “With the current trend of the Augments turning on each other, we should have everyone home by the end of the year, early next year at the latest, as predicted. Hopefully before the bombs start to fall. I want that squad safely in the palace before that occurs. I’m still puzzled over you cryptic statements regarding Khan’s eventual fate. Are you sure he will simply leave because I will convince him to instead of dropping the bomb? I have no idea how I’m supposed to do that unless I use the kids as leverage. Do you have anything to add, Ms. Lincoln?” he asked turning to her.

“Yes, they’re beginning to remember their former lives. Kirk had a dream about it today,” she responded. “I convinced him to remain quiet for the time being.”

“Good, I’ll contact you later when things are starting to come together,” Gary said. He looked at the screen as information scrawled across it. “NO!” he shouted. He calmed down before picking up his coat. “Come on,” he told her. “We have ten minutes,” he muttered.

“Ten minutes for what?” Roberta asked.

“The London base where one Mr. Spock is located is about to be bombed,” he informed her. “We need to get him out before he is killed along with everyone else on the base.” They both reached the transporter room with retriever keys and stepped on. Roberta felt the familiar tingling as the machine activated. They found themselves in the middle of a crowded office. A tall, handsome man blinked up at them. “Mr. Spock?” Gary asked.

“May I help you?” Spock asked.

“We’re here to get you out,” Gary told him. “This base is about to be bombed out of existence,” they heard the high pitched approach of planes. “You have to survive.” The first explosion was heard nearby. Spock stood with a concerned look on his face as they grabbed his arms and the room disappeared as a bomb came through the roof.

Gary looked at Roberta and Spock. “That was close,” Roberta muttered. She turned and ran out of the room to turn on the television. Moments later the news splashed across the screen of the bombing. The smoking ruins behind the reporter.

Spock turned to the two of them, “Thank you for your timely rescue. Where am I?”

“Khan’s Palace in Saudi Arabia,” Gary told him. “I’m going to have to leave you here,” he muttered. “If you leave the apartment in New York, people will wonder how you’re still alive. We also need to keep you in touch with your team.”

“How far have they traveled,” Spock asked.

“They’ve made it to Greece,” Roberta told him. “The war should be over soon,” she finished.

Gary sat Spock down and explained the situation in the palace. “So, they are alive,” Spock said.

“Yes, but we can’t let you near them, yet,” Roberta told him. “Some are recovering their memories, and who knows how they would react to your presence. If you want a change of scenery, you can go to New York, you just can’t leave.”

“How will you explain my presence here?” Spock asked.

“You’ve been hired by me to handle palace correspondence,” Roberta broke in. “I can’t do everything,” she said with a shrug. Gary shrugged, that would also cover his time on the radios in the palace.

“First, we need to let your team know you’re alive,” Gary told him.

* * *

Nyota cried as Scotty relayed the message. “You spoke to Spock?” she asked finally gaining control of her emotions.

“Aye,” he replied, “he’s safe, lass. He’ll meet us at Khan’s palace as soon as we get there,” Scotty replied.

“Whoever this Gary and Roberta, I have a lot to thank them for,” she said with a sigh. They were sitting on the Acropolis looking across the almost deserted city of Athens. She rose, “Come on, it’s time to get our friends and bring them home.” Her team rose and joined her on the trek down. Their next stop was the Sinai Peninsula. It was still going to be a long journey, but the result would be well worth it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is coming to an end and Khan is furious. As Nyota and her team arrive, Khan is driven to do the unthinkable. One man is all that stands between the world and total nuclear war and annihilation. Don’t own them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you macywinstar for giving me a kick in the boot get me back on this one. We're almost done. Bear with me.

“This is a big desert,” Scotty grumbled pulling the hat further down over his eyes. God, what he wouldn’t do for some sunscreen.

“Thank the gods for compasses,” Nyota muttered. It was the only thing working out here. Roberta had given them directions to the palace, using magnetic north. Spock had jumped in with stars as reference points, but that didn’t help much. The constellations from the southern hemisphere were gobbledygook as far as she was concerned.

The team had been lucky. The locals hadn’t cared that they were mostly Americans. They wanted their home back. That desire helped them along their way as they were given food, shelter, water, and clothes. These had included hats and new shoes. Their old ones had worn out somewhere around Serbia and they’d had to make do with what they could find. The end to the war that was killing their husbands and sons, that’s all these people wanted.

Out of the desert sands the city arose. Slowly but surely, the land surrounding it seemed deserted as many had fled. The world was threatening nuclear retaliation if Khan, the last of his kind in the world, didn’t surrender. They reached the outskirts silently and read the sign, it clearly read “Riyadh”. “Scotty, call whoever’s listening up there. Tell them we’re here.”

* * *

Gary walked in to the Upper Harem to find all of its occupants asleep, all but one. Rose stood before Khan, a determined look in her eyes. “You can’t do this, Khan. I know you’re losing, but, what about the children,” she pleaded.

“It’s better they die with me than live under someone else’s rule. They should be KINGS!” he nearly shouted at her.

Gary glanced at Thomas and the rest, safely sleeping, drugged probably, he thought. “She’s right, Khan,” he said softly, approaching the man.

“What do you MEAN!” he shouted. Clearly believing the others wouldn’t awaken.

“Even if you bomb every inch of the world, there will be survivors. You will be dead,” he started.

A gleam could be seen in his eyes, “No, I won’t. I’ll be leaving in the Botany Bay.” Khan was clearly referring to the ship he’d been building the last few years. “I can watch the world burn!”

“Are you going to take them, too?” Gary asked. “There’s not enough room for everyone, including those you consider your family.”

That stopped Khan in his tracks. His family, his husbands and wives and children. They had thought there was more time. All he had built was about to come crashing around his ears. “Alright, can you make it so it looks like others fathered those children?” he asked.

“The new birth certificates will list the fathers as ‘unknown’,” Gary assured him. Except Donna’s, hers was her husband’s. “One day, they will be kings.”

Gary and Roberta walked with Khan as he gathered his family. The Lower Harem and the palace staff had fled days ago, except the cook. She had a job to do, and she wasn’t going to abandon it. She wept as she joined the procession out onto the tarmac. Still, one person came flying out, “Wait! Please,” Rose cried. Khan turned to meet her. “Please, take me with you,” she begged. “I love you.” Khan cupped her cheek with his hand, “I have no one waiting for me. No family, Lieutenant Marla McGivers is dead, and I want her to stay that way. My name is Rose, now, and forever more,” she proclaimed kissing him passionately.

“You would choose me, even remembering who you are?” he asked. She nodded, a determined look in her eye. “Clearly a superior woman,” he murmured. He held out his hand to her and she took it freely. He looked back at Gary and Roberta. “You will take care of the rest?”

“You have our word on it,” Roberta told him. The three of them retreated a safe distance to watch the Botany Bay leave. Its fiery arc into the heavens. “It’s over,” Roberta said quietly.

“No, we need to get Spock to relay the message that Khan is gone, and the war is over,” Spock said behind them. “Gary, you and I should do that. We’ll have to wait for Nyota to get here, first.

* * *

Thomas awoke to the feel of something soft and wet washing over his skin. He looked up to find Roberta standing there washing him. He supposed he should have felt outraged, but it all seemed surreal to him. He looked around to see people he knew he should recognize standing around. One man held Donna in his arms as she clung to him, weeping uncontrollably. Then, he saw Spock. It all came flooding back to him. He started shaking as he watched Chris sit up and look at their friend. “Spock,” he whispered.

Chris reached out to him and Spock returned the gesture as Jim reached out his own hand. Roberta’s firm hands helping him sit up and put on some pajamas. He looked around and saw all of the others were being attended to. “Where am I?” Jim finally rasped out. “Where’s Bones? Where’s my husband?” he demanded.

“We’ll answer all those questions in due time, Mr. Kirk,” Gary told him. “You’re in Khan’s palace,” he continued.

“In Saudi Arabia,” Jadzia gasped out.

“Where’s Rose?” Beverly asked. Kevin looked around.

“She went with Khan,” Gary told them.

“Was she kidnapped?” Jadzia gasped out.

“No, she went willingly,” Roberta told them.

“My baby!” Deanna cried before running into the nursery. Beverly quickly behind. Both Maya and Jack were wide awake, cooing. Maya cradled her daughter in her arms.

Roberta came up behind William who stood stock still in shock. “Don’t worry, she was born six months after Deanna got here. Maya’s yours,” Roberta whispered. William walked over and put his arms around them.

“How are we going to do this?” another voice intruded. Roberta looked over her shoulder, not really surprised to find Sulu standing there.

“Slowly,” Gary told them. “Will and Deanna, we’ll start with you. Tomorrow night I’ll get you to Alaska. By the end of the month, you should all be home.” People started cheering, laughing, crying. They would be seeing their parents, children, husbands, and wives again.

Jim noticed Kevin sitting alone on his bed, not celebrating as the others were. “What’s wrong, Kev?” Jim asked.

“I don’t have a home,” he whispered. “My parents died when I was 2. I was in foster care until I was enlisted. I kinda liked it here. There was at least someone who cared for me.”

Jim put his arm around him. “Come home with me and Chris, Kev. We’ll take care of you.”

True to his word the captives of the Upper Harem started returning home. Unfortunately, before the end of the month the bombs started dropping, and World War III began, and ended, in one day.


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bomb is about to drop. Gary would like to take them to New York, but knows that they wouldn’t me any safer there. There is another way. Always good to be friends with the cook. Don’t own them.

It was just as well Khan had made sure every member of the palace staff spoke English. It had just come in handy as the air raid sirens sounded all over the city. Emergency alerts in 20 different languages telling everyone to get underground now. He’d been preparing everyone to leave that day. Now, the cook was herding them into the bomb shelter under the palace. Some paranoid Saudi prince had it built after 9/11, Gary thanked that prince before securing the doors.

The only ones left besides the company who had come in were Spock, Chris, Kevin, Roberta, and Gary. Riker had left for Alaska with his wife. Gary had tried so hard to prevent this, he shuddered as the radio went dead. The shelter was fully stocked with food, water, electricity, it even had bathrooms and bunks. It was just a matter of time. Hours passed as they kept the radio nearby, hoping news would come. When it did, it was people begging for help, begging Allah for their very lives. All they could do was listen helplessly, and hope they hadn’t been buried alive.

_Iowa_

“We need to move!” Bones shouted as reports of bombs dropping everywhere came over the radio. Reina, Charlie, Susie, Jo, George, Frances, Amanda, Jimmy, Reggie, Jocelyn and her partner, Rachael, Phillip, all the dogs, Carol and John Jr all crowded into the basement. They held their breaths as Jimmy started to whimper. Bones held him close and prayed.

The radio droned incessantly as people begged for help. They also heard others telling people to remain calm. All the calls for unity after the war ended came down to the fractured alliances trying to take control. Now, they ruined everything.

_Iowa, Six Months Later_

Bones was digging in the dirt while Reg was out in the field plowing the old fashioned way, with an ox and a plow. He said he was in the best shape of his life. Life had gone on since the day World War III had started and ended. Iowa had been spared the brunt of the bombs and fall out. They’d gotten lucky the soil was still good. Bones took a fence post and started to use a sledge hammer to get it into the ground. It felt good to work with his hands. He was now the local doctor, people came to see him for illnesses and injuries. They paid him the way they used to back in the day, a couple of chickens, a cow, work in and around the farm. It explained why the neighbor kid, Daniel, was standing here helping repair the pasture fence.

“Who’s that?” Daniel asked looking at the road.

Bones looked where he was pointing and shrugged. “Dunno, maybe they need help,” he said with a shrug. He had work to do. The screen door to the house opened as John, Jimmy and Jo exited as fast as their little legs would carry them, Reina and Charlie hot on their heels. It had been a hard six months. Frances had passed away in her sleep a couple of months back. George was doing what he could to keep the house since then, but it was hard.

The first hint that these weren’t normal travelers came when Bones heard Carol scream “JOHN!!!” from the front porch. She ran toward the group. One of them dropped what he was carrying and held open his arms for his wife and son. Sudden tears sprang to Bones’ eyes as he watched that figure envelop them in his arms. Next thing he knew Phillip was charging after the group as well. He could make out Spock, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura as well. There were three others he didn’t recognize, and a fourth he could barely make out.

“DADDYYYYYY!!!!!!!” he heard Reina scream. He started, forward, forgetting about his work as he followed Reina blindly toward the group. Sure enough, there he was being fiercely hugged by his daughter who was babbling to him. Jim sobbed into her shoulders as Bones entered the fray and put his own arms around them. The three strangers standing to the side, watching.

Bones took Jim’s face between his hands and kissed him. “I knew you weren’t dead, I just knew it!” Enveloped by the love Jim just took it in. Finally, Jim and Chris turned to the other three. “Hey, Bones, this is Kevin Reilly, he doesn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“And we always have room for one more,” Bones said. They did, most of the occupants had returned to their own homes after the war had ended. He looked at the other two.

“This is Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln,” Spock told them. “Without them, none of us would be alive.”

Bones cocked his head at the man who had a black cat draped around his shoulders. “Sir, if you EVER need anything, just call,” he told him.

Gary smiled, “Thank you. Ms. Lincoln, I’m thinking Chinese food, how does that sound to you?”

“Mr. Seven, we have a huge mess in that apartment back in New York. Shouldn’t we start there?” Bones heard her ask. Their groups were heading in opposite directions. When Bones looked back, the two people and the black cat were gone as if they had never existed.

The kids were fussed over as George stood in the yard holding a little boy Jim didn’t recognize. Jim approached them, “Dad,” he said, reaching out to hug him.

“Glad you’re home, son,” George whispered. “Jim, this is my grandson, your son, Jimmy. Angelica dropped him off a while back. She was getting married and the man didn’t want Jimmy. So, she brought him here.” Jim lifted the little boy out of his father’s arms and looked at him. He was the spitting image of his father.

“It’s good to be home,” he finally said as the reunited families filed into the house for a celebration.

_Montana_

Somewhere in Montana, a man had a dream. A dream about building a spaceship and flying it into space. He knew he’d need the greatest minds still alive, and he’d need the money. But, somehow, he knew he’d get it all done. He name, Zephram Cochrane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a glimpse into the next book. We will eventually meet up with Zephram, Lily, the Borg, some Vulcans, and the Crew of the Enterprise E. Now, I will relish the notion that I got this one done!!! Mission completed, over and out.


End file.
